When Family Isn't Enough
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: Kati and Ron are older now. They have a young sibling...of 11, about to start Hogwarts for the first time. Join these enigmatic siblings, for their journey through Hogwarts. Sequel to Time To Go Home. (read that first) FINISHED!
1. Family

****

Chapter 1

Ok, I've decided to take the amount of reviews I have as a 'yes, do a sequel.' Unfortunately, this one will take longer to be updated, because I'll have to write each chapter as I get to it. **Time To Go Home** was already mostly written, I just had to tweak it slightly. So you'll have to bear with me. Along with that, I've got some important dance esteadfords coming up, so I might take a while to update because of that too. I'll try to take no longer than two weeks getting each chapter out, but I can't make any promises. Now, the thanking for the reviews of chapter 5 of **Time To Go Home**. Thank you all. I love you to the ends of the world… but my Internet is temperamental, so I don't know quite who you are. If I can get on any time soon, I'll thank you properly in the next chapter.

14-year-old Kati Potter sat in front of her mirror in her bedroom, brushing her waist-length black curls. She winced, as her brush caught an exceptionally vicious knot. She turned her head slightly, as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in, Gwynny." She called. Her 11-year old flame haired, green-eyed little sister came in. Not to say that her little sister was little, tall, and thin, she was almost the same height as Ron, who was 5 ft. 9. She had a graceful way of moving, that she'd mainly developed through ballet, which had helped her clumsy co-ordination, which was due to the fact that she was almost entirely blind. Gwyneth Potter, named in honour of the time when Ginny, Kati and Ron had had to hide, had been born a full two-months early. Because it had been so unexpected, they had been too far away from a magical hospital, and so Gwynny had been born in a muggle hospital. Because of her early birth, she had needed to have emergency oxygen to keep her alive. Unfortunately, this had damaged her eyes beyond even magical repair. By the time she was 3, she had needed thick glasses to see even a centimeter in front of her face. This caused her to resemble her dad, even more so than Ron and Kati, who both had their mum's 20/20 vision. Her little sister smiled tentatively.

"Hi Kati-bee." She said in her soft voice. Her vision made her even shyer, because her self-esteem was so poor.

"Hiya, Gwynny. Whatsa matter?" Kati asked.

"Nothin' just sorta worried about school. 'Gina and Meredith have been telling me about it." She said, referring to two of their cousins, both members of Uncle Fred's brood.

"Oh, honey," She said, wrapping Gwynny in a hug, "Don't you worry about Georgina and Meredith Weasley's teasing, you know everything's gonna be fine. They'll love you at Hogwarts." Gwynny looked at her uncertainly.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." Kati said. "And besides, Mum and Dad'll be there. Dad as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, and Mum as Charms. You did know that they took the jobs this year, didn't you?" To her surprise, Gwynny shook her head.

"No one tells me anything. They all think I'm too young, or that my bad eyesight has addled my brains." She said, and Kati knew it was true. Everyone in their family, the adults anyway, treated Gwynny like she needed to be handled with kid gloves. Just because she was born slightly early. Kati grimaced, remembering how scared she'd been that her little sister was going to die. As she'd grown, and her magical ability had, the effects that the intelligence charm had had on her and Ron had dissipated slightly. All that was left was Kati's ability to see the future, and a photographic memory. Ron had the ability to judge people, and he also had a photographic memory. For some reason, Gwynny also had a strange power. She could transmit, and receive feelings. She often knew when people were angry, or sad, or whatever, and could always cheer them up. Kati had a suspicion that her 'talent', as the Potter children liked to call these gifts, helped her to know where people, and things were, and helped with her innate grace.

"But didn't your Talent tell you they were lying?" Kati asked.

"I sensed that they were lying about some of the things, but that Potions Master…" Gwynny trailed off, shuddering.

"Ah, yes, Professor Snape. Don't worry, he hates all Gryffindors, and Potters especially. And because you look so much like Grandmother Lily, you'll probably be an even bigger target." Kati picked up her hairbrush, and winced, as once again, it caught on a knot. "Gwynny, would you mind?" She asked, referring to the amazing skill Gwynny had with hair. Her eyes, so bad at seeing things that weren't a 4 feet or so in front of her, seemed to make an exception for hair. And her fingers were so skilled, it wasn't very hard to believe they could create the beautiful beaded necklaces that both she and Kati sported.

"Sure, Kati-bee." Gwynny said. She set to work untangling Kati's awful hair, and, in a matter of minutes, accomplished what would have taken Kati hours. "There you go." She said, braiding Kati's long hair into a coronet.

"Thanks Gwynny." Kati said gratefully, and slipping her hand into the younger girl's, they headed down to breakfast.

~*~

Ginny looked up as her two youngest entered.

"Hi, Honeybee, hi Elf." She said enthusiastically, waving a letter in the air. "I just got an Owl from Grandma. She wants us all to go over to The Burrow tonight, to participate in a back to school dinner. You feel up to it, Elf?"

"Of course, Mum. I'm not a baby, and I'm not made of spun glass." Gwynny said with a scowl.

"Of course not, Elf." Ginny said soothingly, "I just wanted to make sure you were up to it."

"Well stop it." Gwynny said, and, scowling, stomped out. Ginny tutted, and shook her head, "Hormones." She sighed.

"I don't think so, Mum." Kati said, surprising Ginny.

"What do you mean, Honeybee?" Ginny asked.

"She's getting really sick of being treated like a porcelain doll. She might try to prove she's not, and that could be dangerous. I think she inherited more than her share of the Potter intelligence, and the Weasley temper. If you don't let up, she could hurt herself… or someone else."

"Impossible, she's only 11." Ginny said.

"And she's got amazing magical ability, you know that Mum. Dad was almost a Slytherin, and I'm afraid Gwynny's more like him than me or Ron." Ginny shook her head,

"If you're so sure, I'll let up, and so will Harry. With your knack, you may well be right. God knows, there's enough evil in the world, without Harry and I inadvertently causing more. I know what it's like to be babied to the point of distraction, and I almost felt like going evil to spite Ron more than once. I'll take your advice, _this time_." Ginny said, emphasising the last two words.

"Yes Mum." Kati agreed, in a voice that said, 'Don't you always?'

"Good. Now, here's your pancakes, and some blueberry muffins for Gwynny. Go find that runaway sister of yours." Ginny said, shooing her away playfully.

"Ok Mummyfuls." Kati said, just as playfully, and bent over to give Ginny a kiss on the cheek. She looked at her seriously for a moment. "I love you." She said intensely, "More than you'll ever know."

"And I love you too, Honeybee. You, Gwynny and Ron are my life." Ginny replied, just as seriously. Kati left, and Harry walked in from the kitchen, where he'd been blatantly eavesdropping.

"What about me?" He protested, "Aren't I your life too?"

"You're everything." Ginny replied, kissing him softly. "My life, my death, my happiness, my sadness, and everything in between."

"As are you to me, Ginny, as are you to me." Harry replied, just as gravely. He kissed her, sliding his fingers into her shoulder-blade length hair. She sighed, and opened her mouth. He tasted of coffee, raspberry jam, and something rich, and potent that was uniquely Harry. She ended the kiss slowly, and smiled up at him.

"I don't suppose we could go to bed for another half a day or so?" She asked playfully.

"Ron's out with Fred, George and Ron Sr. We can stay in bed all day." Harry replied. Ginny groaned.

"Not that that doesn't thrill me, but we're going to have to do some serious damage control." She complained.

"Exactly, _we_." Harry said. Ginny knew he'd never forgiven himself for not being there the first three years of their twins' lives.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault." Ginny said softly.

"I know." Harry said, pushing a hand through his hair, "But I still feel guilty."

"Well, you can make it all up to me by accompanying me upstairs, so we can renew our acquaintance." Ginny said in a seductive tone. Harry grabbed her hand, and dragged her upstairs.

~Preview of chapter 2~

"How do you know she'll be a Gryffindor?" Danniella Weasley, the eldest of Uncle Ron's brood asked. Ron, Mere and Gina all looked horrified.

"Of course she'll be a Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed. "She's a Potter!"

"And a Weasley!" The twins added.

"Ah, but not all the Potters are straight and true Gryffindors, or didn'tcha realise that? Uncle Harry was going to be a Slytherin, the Sorting Hat said so." Danniella said, smirking. "Oh well, ta ta." She began to walk off, carrying a thick book.


	2. Hogwarts

****

Chapter 2

****

MusicalHermione: Thank you, and you're welcome. Here's the next chapter.

****

Amergin Martin: Alright, I am.

Once again, I have to remind you that if you don't give me your email in your review, and it's not on your profile, or you're an anonymous reviewer, I have no way of letting you know when I update. Please make sure to give me your email.

"So," Meredith Weasley began, looking at Ron Potter evilly, "Have you decided yet?" Ron was hanging upside down from a tree over the swimming hole near The Burrow, where Mere, Gina and Ron were spending their day. Ron grinned.

"Yup." He flipped himself back onto the ground, and threw both girls into the water easily. "You lose!" He yelled, as both girls swam back to shore.

"So you won't help?" Gina asked, big blue eyes widening even further. Georgina and Meredith Weasley were twins. They were Fred Weasley's eldest children and even bigger troublemakers- according to him and Angelina –Than either of the senior twins had been. Along with Ron, they made the Terrible Trio. Both girls had strawberry blond hair and twinkling blue eyes. All in all, they looked like perfect angels, and acted like perfect terrors.

"No. I'll help you prank Snape, and I'll help you prank Desmona Malfoy, but I _won't_ help you prank Gwynny."

"Why not?" Mere asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"Because she's my sister, and Mum would kill me." Ron replied.

"And how's she gonna find out?" Gina asked.

"Believe me, she will."

"But Ro-on, it's a tradition." Mere whined. "_All_ the new Gryffindors have to go through it."

"How do you know she'll be a Gryffindor?" Danniella Weasley, the eldest of Uncle Ron's brood asked. Ron, Mere and Gina all looked horrified.

"Of course she'll be a Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed. "She's a Potter!"

"And a Weasley!" The twins added.

"Ah, but not all the Potters are straight and true Gryffindors, or didn'tcha realise that? Uncle Harry was going to be a Slytherin, the Sorting Hat said so." Danniella said, smirking. "Oh well, ta ta." She began to walk off, carrying a thick book.

"Daniella! Wait! How do you know she won't be put in Gryffindor?" Ron asked desperately. "Me and Kati are Weasley-Potters too, and we were put into Gryffindor." Danniella turned around, her bluey-grey eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Ahh, but you're more like Auntie Ginny, for all Kati looks like Uncle Harry. _Gwynny_ however…" She trailed off. "Now, I _really_ must go." She left, heading back towards The Burrow. Ron looked at the other two, wide-eyed, and worried.

~*~

Gwynny sat by her favourite tree, fiddling with a piece of grass. She heard footsteps, which she recognised as Kati's she looked up, and smiled at her older sister in greeting.

"Hi." Kati sat down next to her.

"Hi yourself." She responded. "What was with the outburst back there?" Gwynny sighed, and began to braid the shreds of grass. Kati waited in silence.

"It's just so annoying!" Gwynny finally said. Kati remained quiet, but Gwynny could feel her curiousity. "I feel like I'm still a little kid, and I can't take care of myself. Granted, I'm not a teenager or anything, but I'm the same age as Dad was when he faced Voldemort for the second time. And I'd like to think I'm mature enough to know when I'm feeling ill, or whatever. Sometimes… it really makes me angry. I'm scared, Kati." She looked at her sister with big eyes, knowing that Kati was too used to her conversation jumps to be confused for long.

"About what, Gwynny?" Kati asked.

"About Hogwarts. What if I'm in Slytherin? Will you hate me, 'cause I'm not a Gryffindor, and there's all that rivalry?"

"First of all, Gwyn-Elf, you wouldn't be in Slytherin, you aren't that sort of a person, and second, even if you were, I'm your sister, and I love you." She gave Gwynny a hug. "I'd never abandon you just because of a stupid house. I mean, look at Danniella and I, we're best friends, even though she's a Ravenclaw, and I'm a Gryffindor. We're family, even if we're in different houses, and I wouldn't care if she was in Slytherin, I'd still be her friend. You could be Voldemort's daughter, and, because I know you're a great person, I'd still be your friend."

"Really?" Gwynny asked, needing more reassurance,

"Well… no. If you were Voldemort's kid, I'd probably hate you, but you're not, so don't worry." Gwynny grinned.

"You are such a moron." She said happily. Kati ruffled her already messy red curls, and pulled out a twig. "Thanks, sister dear." Gwynny said dryly.

"You're welcome." Kati said cheerfully, and stole one of Gwynny's muffins.

***

****

"Do you believe people can be truly evil?" Adrienne Granger-Weasley, 11 years old, and just as shy as Gwynny, asked. Gwynny shook her head.

"No. I don't. I believe that people can be so consumed by hatred that they become almost totally evil. But I still believe that everyone has a little bit of good in them, even if it's only a smudge."

"Kind of a weird word to use, don't you think? Considering smudges are dirty?" Adrienne asked, pushing her glasses back up her freckled nose, and looking at one auburn braid critically.

"Here, let me try something with your hair." Gwynny said. "And yes, I guess it _is_ sort of a weird word to use, but oh well."

"I'm going to Beauxbatons, did you know?" Adrienne asked proudly.

"Yup. Congratulations. All that work you did with French paid off, correct?"

"Uh huh. But you're just as good, if not better, why aren't you going there?" Adrienne asked.

"Three guesses, and the first two don't count." Gwynny said angrily.

"Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry?"

"Correct, as always."

"They've got to stop being so protective of you." Adrienne's eyes shone with mischief. "Wait until Auntie Ginny sees what you can do on a _broom._"

"Don't remind me. She'll go bonkers if she finds out I've been using my ballet and gymnastic moves on a broom. She doesn't even know I know how to fly. I went through so much work to get permission to take ballet and gymnastics on the _ground,_ what's she gonna say when she knows I've been practicing 50 feet above the ground?" Gwynny shuddered.

"She'll go mental." Adrienne breathed, blue eyes shining.

"That's for sure."

"Dinner!" Grandma Molly called.

"Great!" Exclaimed Adrienne who, according to Mum, Dad and Auntie Hermione, had inherited Uncle Ron's appetite. Gwynny trailed after the over-excited teen, and grabbed a little of everything. Then, she moved down to the very end of the table, where Millie Weasley sat, the youngest of Fluer and Bill's children, which were all girls. Millie was only 2, and definitely in the terrible stage. _But at least she's quiet._ Gwynny thought with relief. Then she winced, as Millie let out an ear-splitting shriek when a garden gnome ran across the yard, _Oops, thought too soon._ She finished her meal quickly, and walked over to the most secluded area of the garden. Once there, she sat down in the middle of the June Lilies, which shouldn't really have been blooming in the middle of August. She breathed in the sweet scent, and smiled happily. _Silence truly _is_ golden._ She thought.

***

"Abrahams, Mitchell"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Abrahams, Michelle"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Abrahams, Justine"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Abrahams, Justin"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Gwynny watched in amusement, as four exactly identical 11-year-olds were sorted. The only difference was that the boys had short hair and the girls… well, they had short hair too, but their hair reached their chins. They all had pitch black hair, and eyes that were just as dark, set in golden faces, with the traditional Egyptian eyes, which indicated their origins.

"Duncan, Mark"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Gwynny tuned out, until,

"Malfoy, Lorelei."

"SLYTHERIN!" The pretty blond haired, blue eyed girl walked to the Slytherin table, and the girl who must be her older sister Desmona grinned at her. Finally,

"Potter, Gwyneth" Was called. She walked over to the Hat, ignoring the stares she was getting, even from some of the teachers. She put it on her head.

__

~Ah, another Weasley-Potter.~

That's right. She thought.

__

~Good, good. Now, where to put you, hmm. You're fiercely loyal, but I think you'd find it dull in Hufflepuff. Ah, a fine mind, a mind only made stronger by incessant studying, but remember, all study and no play makes Jill, or, in this case, Gwynny a dull girl.~ Gwynny giggled. _~Quite a bit of cunning, and a thirst to prove yourself, you'd do well in Slytherin…~ _

No! Gwynny thought adamantly.

__

~No need to shout. Right, well, if you're sure, better be…~

~Preview For Chapter 3~

She continued walking, and ended up bumping into a 14-year-old girl with long blond hair, and big dark eyes. She was wearing Slytherin robes. _Desmona Malfoy._ Gwynny thought in terror. Malfoy's lip curled.

"Well well well. What _have_ we here." She said coldly. "Hmm, I'd say you were a slimy Weasley, but I know you're a Potter by the eyes. Still, you have Weasley blood in you. What are you doing roaming the halls so late, you worthless weaslette?"


	3. Practice!

****

Chapter 3

I'm rather disappointed at the lack of reviews I've been getting. It sort of makes me want to stop writing this. If people are reading, and not reviewing, could you please review? It only has to be one word, if you want. Just a good, or fine, or awful. Just so as I know what you think.

Harry's Sister: Thank you. And you're welcome. I hate it, when you read a story that isn't finished, and then have to check back continually because the author doesn't email you.

MP: Thanks! That's so nice.

Amergin Martin: I will, but I might become discouraged, so I shan't be writing as fast.

**MusicalHermione****:** Thank you. I'm glad you will.

"Gryffindor!" Gwynny grinned happily, and ran over to the Gryffindor table. She listened, without interest to Professor McGonagall call out some more names. Her ears perked up, though, when she heard her call out,

"Weasley, Britannia," She watched with interest as Adrienne's outgoing twin walked over to the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" She grinned, _That's the perfect place for her._ She thought happily, then,

"Weasley, Gabrielle," The blonde-haired, deep blue-eyed girl walked over to the Hat, and everyone, all the boys anyway, sat up with interest. Gwynny rolled her eyes. _Honestly, just because Aunt Fluer has Veela blood in her, and so does Gabrielle. _She thought in disgust.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Gwynny smiled slightly. She'd never been particularly close to her ditzy cousin, but at least she knew someone in her year, in Gryffindor. Eventually the last person, 

("Zabini, Dana,") was sorted,

("SLYTHERIN!"), and the feast began. Gwynny ate slowly, the exact opposite of the rest of her family (Mum and Dad excluded), who were acting as though they hadn't eaten in months. Even the dignified Danniella was stuffing her face. She still managed to finish before them though, mainly due to the fact that she didn't eat as much, and didn't go back for seconds, thirds or even fourths, in the case of her brother, Gina and Mere. There was a fourth year boy sitting next to her, and he kept looking her way. She could feel the curiosity emanating off him in waves.

"Yes?" She enquired quietly, blushing magenta as she did so. The boy flushed as well.

"Excuse me for staring." He apologized, "It's just, you're Gwyneth Potter, right?"

"Gwynny." She corrected, "And yes, I am."

"I'm Dan Longbottom." He introduced himself. "So, your mum's Ginny Weasley, the one who disappeared?"

"Uh huh." _Where's all this going?_ She wondered.

"So you're also a Weasley?"

"Yup."

"Uh, excuse my saying so, but don't most Weasleys eat alot? I'm not saying any of you are fat," He added hurriedly, "But all the Weasleys I've met eat alot, very quickly." Gwynny blushed. _How very ironic that but trying _not_ to draw attention to myself, I inadvertently have._ She thought dryly.

"Yeah, well, I guess I wasn't very hungry." She lied. Unlike her brother and sister, she was an accomplished liar, and knew, sometimes you needed to lie, not only to get yourself out of trouble, sometimes fatal trouble, but to preserve other people's lives as well.

"Oh." Dan said, grinning uneasily, Weasleys were, after all, known for their awful tempers. Gwynny ducked her head, so she wouldn't have to meet anyone's curious stares. As soon as Professor Dumbledore had finished his speech, looking at Ron, Mere and Gina pointedly the whole time, she got up, and left. She went straight to the bathroom on the second floor, and sat down in one of the cubicles.

"I don't know how I'm going to last through seven years of this." She whispered.

"Seven years? Pah! I'd give anything to leave in seven years." A dismal voice said.

"Who's there?" She asked, frightened. 

"Just me," The voice said again, and a ghost appeared. She was a gloomy-faced girl, with large glasses, and spots on her chin. Gwynny pushed her own glasses up self-consciously. "Moaning Myrtle, the most boring ghost in all of Hogwarts. No one cares about _me_." She ended with a pathetic sob. Gwynny smiled, if she became friends with Moaning Myrtle, at she'd have one person she could talk to…about anything bad, anyway. 

"A real ghost, wow." She said, making her voice breathy, and full of awe. "I've never seen a ghost before." Moaning Myrtle regarded her suspiciously.

"But what about Sir Nick, and Peeves, surely you've seen _them_." Gwynny at once realised her mistake,

"Oh, sure, I've seen _them_." She said, dismissing them with a wave of her hand, "But Peeves is a Poltergeist, he doesn't count, and Sir Nick wouldn't talk to me. You're the first one who has." She ended with a pitiful sniff, remembering the old adage, Misery Loves Company. And, indeed, Moaning Myrtle's eyes lit up,

"Oh you poor thing." She cooed, "Tell me all about it."

"Please, would you tell me about _you_ first?" Gwynny asked in a shy way, "You're so much more interesting. What was Hogwarts like when you were a student?" Myrtle was quite eager to talk about herself, and it was two and a half hours later that Gwynny finally managed to get away. _Although, _Gwynny thought, as she walked along,_ It's not as though she wasn't helpful. I highly doubt some of those spells are in our textbooks, if they have such interesting results._ She continued walking, and ended up bumping into a 14-year-old girl with long blond hair, and big dark eyes. She was wearing Slytherin robes. _Desmona Malfoy._ Gwynny thought in terror. Malfoy's lip curled.

"Well well well. What _have_ we here." She said coldly. "Hmm, I'd say you were a slimy Weasley, but I know you're a Potter by the eyes. Still, you have Weasley blood in you. What are you doing roaming the halls so late, you worthless weaslette?"

"N-nothing." Gwynny stammered. Malfoy raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Nothing? Really? Now why is it I don't believe you? I know!" She smacked her hand to her forehead, "Potters and Weasleys are always up to _something_. Your parents, uncles, aunts, siblings and cousins are proof enough of that." Gwynny could feel the hostility and hatred rolling off her in waves, and flinched. "Whatsa matter? You scared?" Malfoy sneered.

"N-no." Gwynny stuttered.

"You should be. Little girls shouldn't wander the halls at night." She walked closer, and Gwynny backed up against the wall.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Malfoy growled, and moved away. Gwynny groaned when she saw who was running towards them. It was _Mum_!

"Yes, Professor Potter?" Malfoy inquired coldly, sneering at Gwynny's mum.

"Miss Malfoy, what are you doing out so late?" Her mum asked coolly.

"Just telling Potter she shouldn't be out, roaming the halls at this time of night. Something might…_ happen_." Malfoy said smoothly, smirking at Gwynny. Her mother's eyes narrowed.

"Potter? _Which_ Potter?"

"Your youngest, Professor." Malfoy said sweetly.

"Gwynny?" Her mum said sharply. Gwynny moved forward.

"Hello, _Professor_." She said icily, communicating that _now wasn't the time_!

"Miss Potter." Her mum said. "Thank you, Miss Malfoy, for looking out for another student. I'll be sure to mention it to Your Head of House, and the Headmaster. You may go now." Malfoy swept off, muttering,

"This isn't over, weaslette." To Gwynny as she did so. Gwynny watched her walk away, the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach vanishing as she left. Unfortunately, it was replaced by the iciness of her mother's anger, and the sick, clamminess of her concern. Also, there was a very faint whiff of warm love, but it was hard to sense in all the other emotions. This made Gwynny angry for some reason.

"Are you ok, Gwynny?" Her mum asked.

"I'm fine, Mum." Gwynny said, brushing off her mother's concern.

"Are you sure? Miss Malfoy didn't hurt you did she?" She asked anxiously.

"_Mother_! I'm _fine_! I can take care of myself." She stormed off, leaving her mum standing in the hall, staring after her helplessly.

~Preview of Chapter 4~

Kati stood there, shivering in the cold wind that had suddenly blown up.

"Where's Hagrid?" One Slytherin girl whispered.

"Probably off getting drunk, the great oaf." Desmona sneered. Kati turned around, eyes flashing, only to have them widen in delight at the two men who were walking towards them.

"Mr. Dog Star, Uncle Moony!" She exclaimed. Everyone turned around, to see two of the most famous men in the Wizarding World, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.


	4. Socks

Chapter 4

**Harry's Sister:** Thank you so much for the review.

**MusicalHermione:** Thank you for your wonderful review. It's no problem for me at all to write emails, I like doing it, just like I like getting reviews… hint, hint. Lol. Anyway, if you like thins story, maybe you can tell me what you think of Curse Of Time? The URL is; http : // www . fanfiction . net / read . php ? storyid = 1303656

Gwynny stuffed all of her things into her bag quickly the next morning… at 6 o'clock nonetheless. That was yet another difference between her and her family; She liked to get up early, they liked to sleep in. Although, Gwynny admitted, Dad says Mum used to be a real early bird. It was because she had 6 older brothers, and liked the peace and quiet the mornings could provide. Mind you, so would I if I had 6 brothers. 6! One's enough. And speaking of brothers… She shrunk her textbooks, and put them in her pocket, along with some parchment, a few quills, and a bottle of ink. Knowing Ron, Gina and Mere, something's gonna happen to my books, parchment etc, so I should put some in my pocket. Otherwise, I'll be in trouble first day of classes. She walked down the stairs, pretending not to notice Gina whisper a spell as she went past. She knew this was the only morning they'd be up early for the rest of the term. She walked into the Common Room, and sat down with a book.

***

"Welcome to first year Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall said. "In this class, I don't expect you all to get 100% every time, I don't expect you all to be perfect. What I do expect, Miss Malfoy," She glared at Lorelei Malfoy, who had been talking to another Slytherin girl, giggling, and flipping her hair, "Is that you all pay attention, do the homework, and, more importantly, do your best. In this class, I won't tolerate any disruptions, and if there are any, I will deduct points and you will get detention. Push your luck, and you won't be welcome back. I'd just like to point out now, that Transfiguration is a core subject. Don't do it, and you fail the first year. Which means you'll either be kept down, while everyone else goes up to the second, or, you will have to transfer schools, because if I kick you out, you don't come back for the rest of the year. Miss Malfoy, if you can't listen to me when I'm speaking, maybe 15 points from Slytherin will help." She snapped. Lorelei's jaw dropped.

"You have got to be joking." She protested.

"No. You were warned. And that's another 5 points." She swept back up to the front, ignoring Lorelei's protestations. "Today, you will be copying notes off of the board. I don't want anyone starting the practical aspects of this class until I'm sure you know all of the theory. Transfiguration is a dangerous subject, and not one to be taken lightly." For the rest of the lesson they copied notes off the board, Gwynny squinting the whole time. Why does she have to write so small? She despaired.

~*~

Kati watched her brother save yet another perfect goal from their Chasers.

"C'mon!" She yelled at the Chasers, "Surely you can do better than that! Didn't you practice at all over the holidays?"

"Give us a break." Ana Martin shouted back, "Some of us here are muggle-borns!" Kati grinned,

"Sorry! But Dan, you and Marci aren't." She screamed back, looking pointedly at Dan Longbottom and Marci Bell.

"I didn't have time." Marci said, flying closer.

"That's not good enough." Kati said, going into what her Dad called Kati-Bee-Oliver-Wood mode. "Every year we practice, practice, practice. And every year, we win the Quidditch Cup. You know why?"

"Because we love the sport?" Ron asked.

"No,"

"Because all the other teams are awful?" Dan added, getting in on the fun,

"Because me an' Gina are such good Beaters?" Mere asked.

"No!" Kati said, frustrated.

"Because all the other teams lurve us?" Marci asked, fluttering her lashes.

"Maybe it's because we have such a great Seeker." Ana suggested.

"No, no and no!" Kati yelled, "Oh, and thanks." She added, "It's because we work hard, we…"

"PRACTICE!" The rest of the team chorused.

"Honestly, Kati, we're just doing it to annoy you." Gina said, rolling her eyes.

"And we have team spirit!" She continued doggedly. "The reason the Slytherins never win is because they don't work together! Hufflepuff doesn't practice enough, and the Ravenclaw beaters are a joke! I mean… argh! I think we're done for tonight. Wednesday morning, 6:30 am. Be there." She stomped off, ignoring the protests.

~*~

Gwynny sat in the Common Room, toasting her warm feet by the fire. She was wearing a rather nice pair of maroon socks, her brother Ron's, given to him by Uncle Ron, who thought it was a great joke to give Ron things in the one colour he most hated. Gwynny didn't like to question her uncle, she was quite sure he was mad. Ron came into the room, followed by his friend Dan. He was steaming.

"Gwynny, where are my socks?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know, Ron. Whatever gave you the idea I would?" Gwynny asked innocently. The whole Common Room snickered, finding it funny that Gwynny was lying so blatantly. There was a huge pile of sock next to her, most of them clearly labeled 'Ronald Potter', although there were a few 'Harry Potter', 'Katharine Potter', and Virginia Potter' mixed in to help even things out.

"You are such a liar! They're right next to you!" He exclaimed.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Ron. I don't have any of your socks. What's wrong? Have you got a fever? You're delirious. Hold on, I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." She left, trying not to blush… no such luck, unfortunately.

~*~

Kati rummaged through her trunk. 

"Have you seen my socks, Marci?" She asked frantically.

"Nope, sorry."

"But where can they be?" She wailed. "I put them in my bureau!"

"Gwynny!" She heard Ron's voice yell. Something in Kati's mind clicked.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "Gwynny!" She ran down the stairs. Ron was sitting in a pile of socks. Kati grabbed the three pairs labeled 'Katharine Potter' and grinned at Ron, "Thanks for sorting out Gwynny. Now I won't look like the bad guy." She said teasingly, and, pulling on the socks, then her shoes, she went outside for Care Of Magical Creatures.

***

Kati stood there, shivering in the cold wind that had suddenly blown up.

"Where's Hagrid?" One Slytherin girl whispered.

"Probably off getting drunk, the great oaf." Desmona sneered. Kati turned around, eyes flashing, only to have them widen in delight at the two men who were walking towards them.

"Mr. Dog Star, Uncle Moony!" She exclaimed. Everyone turned around, to see two of them most famous men in the Wizarding World, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

~Preview of Chapter 5~

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures." Mr. Dog Star said. "Unfortunately, Professor Hagrid is unable to attend this lesson, for reasons I may not divulge. So, Professor Lupin and myself will be taking the class indefinitely. My name is Professor Black. I will be expecting all of you to treat Professor Lupin and I with the utmost respect." Kati giggled at the look on his face, he looked utterly serious, but there was a twinkle in his eye too reminiscent of the man she'd met when she was 3 for her to be frightened. "Today we will be learning about the Serpanthri. The Serpanthri is a wood demon that, like the Succubus, can take any form it feels will catch its victim's desire. In fact, it is related to the Succubus, and the Dementor in many ways, being both a spiritual, and emotional vampire. 


	5. Serpanthri

**Chapter 5**

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures." Mr. Dog Star said. "Unfortunately, Professor Hagrid is unable to attend this lesson, for reasons I may not divulge. So, Professor Lupin and myself will be taking the class indefinitely. My name is Professor Black. I will be expecting all of you to treat Professor Lupin and I with the utmost respect." Kati giggled at the look on his face, he looked utterly serious, but there was a twinkle in his eye too reminiscent of the man she'd met when she was 3 for her to be frightened. "Today we will be learning about the Serpanthri. The Serpanthri is a wood demon that, like the Succubus, can take any form it feels will catch its victim's desire. In fact, it is related to the Succubus, and the Dementor in many ways, being both a spiritual, and emotional vampire. Depending on the strength of the person's feelings, and magic, it will choose between ridding it of its soul, or its emotions. With wizards and witches it will usually rid them of their souls, as they can further strengthen their magic. But with muggles, it prefers to feed off their extraordinarily strong emotions, as they have no magical shield to get in the way. Now, the Serpanthri is not only a magical animal, it is also a Dark Creature, so this lesson will be done with Professor Potter. Because there is only one Charm that will stop the Serpanthri, and neither Professor Potter or I are particularly good at it, or rather, I'm hopeless, and Professor Potter doesn't like to perform that particular charm, the _other_ Professor Potter will be helping as well." Kati watched as Mum and Dad moved forward, smiling pleasantly. "No doubt you will learn about both Dementors, _and_ the Succubus this year in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Her Dad nodded, and Kati suddenly found herself very much looking forward to her next DADA lesson. Then, her father took over.

"The Serpanthri is, like Professor Black said. a Dark Creature. Serpanthri are always female, the male version being a cockatrice, or basilisk. That's right, the Serpanthri mate with the King of All Snakes, which is how they get their name. Because of their interesting lineage, a Serpanthri is completely ruthless. She speaks both English, and Parceltongue, but if you speak Parceltongue, you are more likely to get her to leave you alone than if you try to convince her in English. Unfortunately, she is not enough like the Basilisk to be killed by the rooster's crow. However, there is one way to get rid of her. A Charm." He stopped, and Mum took over.

"This Charm is called the Serpents' Call. It sucks all the darkness out of a Serpanthri, making her a human girl. As Serpanthri are immortal, there is no set age. So, a Serpanthri will usually, when changed, be turned into a human infant, ready to start afresh. Because she is originally a Dark Creature, she needs to be watched over carefully in the first year of her new life. If influenced the wrong way, she will become a powerful Dark Mage.  Thankfully, Serpanthri are very rare, for while in their natural form they will not take sides in human skirmishes, as humans, they very much possess the instinct to take a part in fighting, just like any other human. If someone changes a Serpanthri, they automatically become her mother or father in her eyes, and she will not obey anyone else."

"We have managed to procure a Serpanthri for you to study. First, we ask you all to drink this potion. It is called the Encumbering Potion. It will stop the Serpanthri from being able to feed off of your emotions, and we are sure that you won't get close enough to let her suck out your soul." Uncle Moony handed around a pale yellow potion. Kati and Ron both downed theirs in one gulp, they trusted Uncle Moony and Mr. Dog Star. Kati licked her lips.

"Yummy, banana flavour." She said delightedly to Ron, Gina and Mere. Ron drank his, and shook his head.

"Mine tastes like chocolate." He contradicted. Mere swigged hers.

"Mine's lime, bubblegum, blueberry and pineapple ice-cream!" She exclaimed. 

"I feel special!" Gina said.

"Why?" Kati asked.

"Acos mine's licorice flavoured! Huckleberry licorice, aniseed licorice, and cherry licorice! Yay!" Kati wrinkled her nose.

"Ew."

***

"Holy shit." Kati nodded, in complete agreement with her twin. The Serpanthri, who was in her natural form, was beautiful. She had chin-length hair, which was three different colours, gold, silver and sable. Her eyes were a clear, shimmering blue, and her skin was the colour of strained honey. She wore black robes that hugged a well-defined figure. Her lips were full and red, and her features were as delicate as a fairy's. The most amazing thing about her were those eyes. They were trapped, caged. She seemed to be calling personally to Kati to help her. 

'Help me.' Her eyes pleaded. 'Please.' Kati unconsciously took a step forward, not realising that everyone else did too. Except for her mother, father, Mr. Dog Star, and Uncle Moony. She wasn't listening, as Mum took out her wand, and shot a flash of gold and silver light into the air. She just kept walking forward. It was only when a shimmering dome surrounded all of the students, and they couldn't move forward anymore, or even _see_ the Serpanthri, that she looked away, in annoyance, and confusion. _Why on earth was I going to let her out?_ She wondered. She was glad to see that everyone else had walked forward too, but blushed in embarrassment, when she realised that her mother, father and two godfathers hadn't. Her father walked to the front of the dome, acting as though nothing had happened.

"The Serpanthri doesn't need to feed off you to get close to you, she doesn't even have to change her form to lure you in." He explained. "She has a magical quality about her eyes, which cause people to be lured into her trap. Once you've seen a Serpanthri, and resisted one, you are always more immune to her eye magic. Over time, depending on how many Serpanthri you see, you can become totally immune to her charm." Then her mother stepped forward.

"Your homework for tonight is to find out as much as you can about the Serpanthri, and the Serpent's Call charm. If anyone can find the charm in a book, _without going into the restricted section_, they will earn 20 points for their house. If you _do_ go into the restricted section, we'll know, so don't even try it."

"I want you to write a 1000 word long essay about the Serpanthri, and how you felt when she was calling you." Uncle Moony commanded. Mr. Dog Star nodded.

"Yes, and remember, as tomorrow is a Friday, and the next day is a Hogsmeade Saturday, you must remember to pig out on Sugar Quills until you're sick." His blue eyes twinkled.

"Class dismissed." All four professors said. 

~*~

"Gwynny, did you take my socks?" Her Dad asked sternly. She nodded, and pulled up her robes to reveal the vibrant socks, one lime and lilac, with a pattern of bells, the other orange and hot pink, with a pattern of doves.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry to tell you I did." She said solemnly.

"Gwynny, I don't mind you borrowing my socks, heck, I don't even mind you stealing them! It makes you more like your mother than Ron or Kati-Bee, but do you _have_ to steal the most garish, yet warmest socks I have?" Her father asked.

"Of course! What would be the point in stealing socks that weren't even warm?" Gwynny asked. "By the way, where did you get these… eclectic socks?" Her dad laughed.

"Off a house-elf named Dobby. Remind you to introduce you to him sometime." Gwynny grinned.

"Ok."

~Preview of Chapter 6~

Gwynny held her hand out over her broom confidently.

"Up!" She commanded. Hers was the only broom that came up on the first go. Gabrielle's hit her in the face on her second try, then fell back down, and refused to jump up again. Lorelei's didn't even twitch. She smiled, then blushed at the stares.


	6. Flying

Chapter 6

Omigod! I forgot to thank my reviewers last chapter! I'm sooo sorry! Ok, I'd like to thank everyone (MusicalHermione and… I think there was someone else, sorry, I can't remember and I can't get online to check) who reviewed last chapter and Hazel Witch for reviewing this chapter. Now, I think that's all, so on with the story!

Ginny and Harry sat in their shared lounge room.

"The first years start flying lessons on Friday." Harry commented idly. 

"Mm hmm?" Ginny murmured absently, busy correcting the first years Charms Essays (_Wingardium Leviosa was first discovered 300 years ago. What caused them to discover it, and how has the spell helped us since? Discuss.)Before realising the implications of her husband's words. "What? But Gwynny's too little!" She exclaimed._

"Ginny, Honey, I was shorter the first time I ever flew on a broomstick." Harry reminded her.

"I don't care! Gwynny's _delicate_!" Ginny said frantically. "I must go talk to Xiomara. Maybe I can get her to exclude Gwynny." Harry shook is head, as Ginny hurried out.

***

"Please, Xiomara! Gwynny's not fit for this type of thing!" Ginny pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but flying lessons are an important part of the first year curriculum." Xiomara refused to be moved.

"Well, at least inform Madam Pomfrey that my baby will probably need medical attention." Ginny said. Xiomara sighed, Ginny looked absolutely pathetic.

"I will." She promised.

~*~

"Cool beans! We have flying on Friday!" A Gryffindor exclaimed. Gwynny looked up from Guide To Transfiguration; Intermediate, and listened intently.

"With the _Slytherins!" Another groaned._

"You always do." Kati remarked to the two young Gryffindors.

"What do you mean?" The boy one asked, blushing terribly.

"It's like some kind of tradition. I dunno who makes it up, but they're sadistic bastards." Ron explained. The girl blushed just as brightly as the guy had a moment before. Gwynny rolled her eyes, and turned the page of her book. Then, she got an idea. She was feeling sort of tense.

"Kati?" She called, blushing as everyone looked at her.

"Yes, Gwyn-Elf?" Her older sister asked.

"May I borrow your you-know-what?"

"Sure. C'mon up and get it." Kati and Gwynny left the room, leaving everyone looking puzzled.

***

"Thanks, Kati-Bee." Gwynny said, grabbing what she wanted from Kati's trunk." Kati smiled.

"You're welcome." She ruffled Gwynny's hair. "It's the least I can do, considering you get up early every morning to do my hair.  I'm never late to my classes now, something all of the teachers have noticed, even Snape!" Kati screwed up her face, and mimicked his voice. "'Ah, I see, Miss Potter, that you've finally learnt what a clock is for. To tell time.'" Gwynny giggled.

"Poor you." She sympathised. "Snape pretty much leaves me alone. I'm efficient in Potions, so there's no reason for him to insult me, and I'm quiet, so I don't think he even notices me half of the time."

"Oh he notices you." Kati said, "He notices all the Potters. I dunno why he doesn't bother you, but it might have something to do with your resemblance to Grandmother Lily." She frowned, rubbing her forehead, half over her left eye, and half in the middle. "Damn, I've got a headache." She muttered. Gwynny touched her arm, and she felt cool reassurance hit her.

"It's one of your special ones, I think. I'll get you a potion." She slipped out, and came back a moment later, with a painless sleep potion. "Sleep it off, and write down what you dream." Gwynny said, as she had millions of times before.

"Thanks Gwynny. You know, you don't have to do this. I'm perfectly capable of living with it."

"Why not? It stops you from being in pain, and seeing as I've got all the ingredients bar one in my potions kit, it seems the logical thing to do. And I've got plenty of belladonna left."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now drink your potion. I'll bring this," She held up the coveted item, "Back later."

***

Gwynny trudged outside, to the Quidditch Pitch. She might not be allowed to play Quidditch as a first year, nor did she ever really want to, it was too hard for her to see the balls, and she didn't see the point in either chasing, or running away from the damned things anyway, but she loved to fly. That was one thing she'd inherited off of her father, a love of flying. Actually, she'd inherited many things off Dad, but that was the one she liked the most. Most people didn't know about all the things she'd inherited off her Dad, nor did she want them to.

She sat down on the broom, and pushed off. Once in the air, she took off her glasses. She didn't like them, and in the air, she had no need of them. Here, everything was about balance. She couldn't see very well anyway, so why bother, when it didn't help any? Besides, being up here, and being unable to see helped improve her sense of balance. She began to fly; simple things at first, like loop the loops, and diving. Nothing hard, then she began the really hard stuff. First, she rose onto her knees, and flew quickly, letting the wind rush over her, pushing her hair back from her face, and exposing the odd birthmark beneath her fringe. 

It was a pale, red Chinese character. Her Aunt Hermione had studied it, and said that it was most definitely the Chinese character for truth, love and hope. This had made her feel very special, because that mark was on her for eternity. 

Finally, she judged that she was well enough acquainted with the difference in the atmosphere; she stood up on the broom. She just flew around, getting the feel for it again. Suddenly, she remembered where she was. She sat back down on the broom, pulled on hr glasses, and landed. _Just in time too._ She thought, as she noticed the Slytherin team coming out to practice. A small smile flitted over her face, and she flew into the stands, hiding beneath a seat.

"_Inviserbilutas Arncanatum_." She shimmered, and turned invisible. "_Accio, camera." She whispered next. Moments later, she was taking pictures from every conceivable angle of the team._

***

"Today is the first day of the Flying Lessons that you will have all year." Madam Hooch said. "In a moment, I will blow my whistle. When you hear it, I want you all to hold your hands over your brooms, and shout up." She put the whistle into her mouth and blew. Gwynny held her hand out over her broom confidently.

"Up!" She commanded. Hers was the only broom that came up on the first go. Gabrielle's hit her in the face on her second try, then fell back down, and refused to jump up again. Lorelei's didn't even twitch. She smiled, and then blushed at the stares. Madam Hooch gave her a rare smile.

"Excellent, Miss Potter." She turned to everyone else, "Try again." They tried, "Put a little _feeling_ into it!" Finally, everyone had his or her brooms. "Right. Now, I want you to mount your brooms." Everyone did, and she walked around, correcting people's grip, and so forth. When she reached Gwynny, her eyebrows rose considerably. "Have you ever been on a broom before, Miss Potter?" 

Gwynny was in a dilemma. She wasn't sure what Mum had told Madam Hooch, and she didn't want to say the wrong thing. Luckily, a girl accidentally rose into the air, and then fell off, bruising her tailbone, and causing a distraction. Gwynny breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Now that that little problem is taken care of, on my whistle, I want you all to push off from the ground. Hover for a moment, then point your broom downwards slightly, so as you will land." She blew her whistle, and everyone did as they were told. Gwynny had to restrain herself from sweeping off, and enjoying flying. She landed easily, and watched in scorn as some of the other people had trouble. "Very good. Now, for the rest of the lesson you may fly freely." Gwynny rose up again, but found she couldn't fly more than five feet from the ground. She landed , and walked over to Madam Hooch.

"Excuse me, Madam Hooch," She said, blushing slightly. "But there seems to be a problem with my broom. It won't rise more than five feet off the ground." Madam Hooch kept her eyes on the other students.

"No, Miss Potter, there's no problem with the broom. Your mother asked me to make sure you wouldn't get hurt, and I thought that the best way to do so."

"You did, huh." She muttered, then smiled sweetly. "Thank you. May I go back to the castle, please? There's not much point in my being here if I can't fly more than five feet off the ground."

"Yes, Miss Potter, you may go. Please go to your Common Room, though. No wandering around the school."

"Yes, Madam." Gwynny said, and walked away, calmly.

~Preview of Chapter 7~

Gwynny took off her glasses, swiping away the tears angrily. She walked right into the Forbidden Forest. She leant against a tree, breathing hard. The last thing she knew was a thump on the back of her head.


	7. Mothers

**Chapter 7**

**Maggie:** Ok, thanks for the review. Of course I'll email you when I update my stories, no problem. It'd be easier if you reviewed **Magic Muggles And Mayhem Oh My** as well, though. It means I'll definitely inform you. Otherwise, I'll just have to hope I remember. Thanks again for the review.

**Hazel Eyed Witch87:** Yeah, she is. As you'll see.

Gwynny walked back into the school. Anyone could see she was currently in one of the Weasley rages, her face was flushed, and her eyes were flashing. Also, she was broadcasting anger towards everyone and everything. Anyone who walked past could feel the anger emanating off of her slender form. She felt so angry, she could almost be Ron and Kati, making things spontaneously combust all over the place. When Ron got extremely angry, Kati did too, and their combined anger run into magical backwash, causing glass things to either implode, or explode.

"Aw, wassa madder with the little weaslette?" The older Malfoy sneered. Gwynny swept past her.

"Sod off, I'm to pissed off to deal with you now." She snapped. She was so angry, she didn't care that she was talking to someone that could pound her face in as soon as look at her. She kept walking, not even noticing the older girls astonished look. 

She stormed to her mother's and father's shared quarters. "_Amoris_." She said angrily. The wall melted, and she walked into the crimson and gold sitting room. The familiar colours did nothing to ease her anger, and she stood in the middle of the room, focusing her magic, trying to sense her parents. All she got was the vague disapproval, and hunger, that was coming from her mum's cat, Ana. She didn't like the creature, and it didn't like her. She thought Persians were sneaky, deceitful animals. You grabbed onto them, expecting because of all the fur to get a good squeeze, but they were all skin and bone. She preferred her unidentifiable Pooka, whom she had had since before she could remember. According to her mother, she'd gotten the cat for her eighth birthday, but after walking into a tree, and breaking her nose the same day, she couldn't remember anything except the pain, and fright. 

Her Talent was a hindrance, in the fact that it allowed her to remember feelings, and pain, things she wouldn't usually remember after an incident. Sure, she'd know that she _had_ been in pain, but she wouldn't feel it all over again. At least; according to Kati she wouldn't. She didn't know that for herself, after all, she'd never known anything different. Class must have ended then, because both her mother, and her father came in. Mum smiled, obviously delighted to see her. Dad took one look at her face, and edged out of the room.

"Gwynny!" Her Mum exclaimed.

"Mother." Gwynny said, face pale with suppressed anger. Ana hissed, and left the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Her mother's smile flickered.

"One might say that." Gwynny said tightly.

"Ah, you just had your first flying lesson." Mum said.

"Very good."

"Honey-"

"How could you, Mum?" Gwynny asked. "I thought you trusted me."

"I _do_ trust you, sweetie." Her mother said soothingly. "But I don't want you to get hurt. I love you."

"No you don't. If you loved me, you'd let me grow up." Gwynny turned around, and stormed out. Her father stopped her by the wall. He gave her a hug.

"Elf," He began.

"Don't, Dad, just don't. I can't believe she doesn't trust me." Gwynny choked out. "I've gotta go." She raced back outside.

***

Gwynny took off her glasses, swiping away the tears angrily. She walked right into the Forbidden Forest. She leant against a tree, breathing hard. The last thing she knew was a thump on the back of her head.

~*~

"Those Serpanthri were…wow." Jason commented. Kati smiled politely, and took a sip of her butterbeer. Ron had gone into Hogsmeade with Mere and Gina, and they'd brought back a whole bundle of food. Kati cursed her brother, who was talking to Gina and Mere about their latest prank (they were planning to turn the Slytherin Boys' Bathroom pink.) She hated talking to Jason. He'd had a crush on her since their second year, and definitely didn't know how to get a hint.

"Yes, I quite agree." She said frostily. "Excuse me, I've got to go…feed my…owl!" She ran off. As she rounded the corner, she felt her migraine tighten around her head like a steel band. She leant against the wall, clutching her head.

_She was standing, chained to a wall, in a dungeon. There were people in front of her talking. She couldn't see very well, her vision was blurred, so that she could only just make out two people shaped blurs._

_"She's here." One person whispered. It was a female voice._

_"Good. Potter'll realise she's gone eventually, but by then, it'll be too late. She'll be nothing more than a rotting corpse. Stupid girl, going into the Forbidden Forest. Even I knew better than to go in there when I was at Hogwarts."_

_"She's going to see us, she's waking up." The first voice said. The second voice, a male, laughed cruelly._

_"Not in a moment, I'll blind her. She'll be even more frightened; after all, her sight will be gone. Octiclius Dispersus."_

She Kati came out of the vision, as everything went black. She was breathing hard. _What was that all about?_ She wondered. She hurried back to the dorm, to write down what she'd seen.

~*~

Ginny bit her lip. Maybe she'd been a bit hasty, in assuming her daughter didn't want to fly. _Xiomara is very careful._ She thought reluctantly. _Maybe I shouldn't have assumed…What am I thinking? Gwynny's too little!_ She shook her head, and began to get ready for Charms. She had the first years, so she could tell her daughter she was sorry, and try to get her to stop sulking. She walked into the room, and waited for everyone to file in.

***

Ginny raced to her study, and burst in. Her eyes were wide with fright, and her hair was in tangles. Harry looked up startled. "Ginny!" He exclaimed. "What's the matter?" 

"Gwynny!" She panted. "She wasn't in Charms, and one of the Gryffindor first years said she was last seen running towards the Forbidden Forest!" Just then, Kati came running in as well.

"Mum! Dad!" She said, "I had a Vision!"  
  


"What was it about, Kati?" Harry asked.

"Ok, I was standing in a dungeon, chained to a wall, and for some reason, I couldn't see properly. There were two people standing in front of me, they looked like smudges. They were talking, saying I was stupid for going into the Forbidden Forest. Then they said a spell, which made it so that I couldn't see them. I was totally blind. Then I came out of it." Kati pushed her hands through her hair, which was coming undone.

"What did the people look like, Kati-Bee?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. One was a guy, and one was a girl, I could tell that much from their voices. The guy was the one who said I was stupid for going in, that even he'd never been that stupid when he was at Hogwarts. They were going on about how by the time 'Potter' realised I was gone, there'd be nothing left, just a rotting corpse."

"Are you sure it was you?" Ginny asked, stroking her daughter gently on the head.

"No, I don't think it was me they're talking about. I think I was seeing things from someone else's perspective." Harry hugged her.

"Thank you for telling us, Kati. Why don't you go to the Kitchens, and ask Dobby to make you some hot chocolate, say your father wants you to have his special one."

"Ok, Daddy." Kati hugged him, then gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Mum." She left. Harry turned to Ginny, face solemn.

"Gwynny?" Ginny nodded.

"Definitely. We'll have to go see Albus." Both adults got up, and left.

~Preview of Chapter 8~

Gwynny moaned, and opened her eyes, pretending that she hadn't heard what the two people were saying. She made her voice high and frightened, not too hard, considering she was.

"Where am I?" She asked.


	8. The Manor

Chapter 8

Gwynny moaned, and opened her eyes, pretending that she hadn't heard what the two people were saying. She made her voice high and frightened, not too hard, considering she was.

"Where am I?" She asked. She was slapped across the face for her troubles.

"Shut up, girl. You're at Malfoy Manor." Gwynny immediately stiffened. She could sense another person in the room, the female. It was the male one who had slapped her. Both of them were projecting hatred like nothing she'd ever felt before. She felt tears running down her face, and was sort of glad, because it would just reaffirm the fact that she was frightened to them. _I've got to do something._ She thought desperately, as they left her alone in the room. _But what? I'm tied up, and I'll bet they took my wand. So what can I do? I'm totally blind._ An idea was slowly forming in her head. She searched the room mentally for any animals. All she found was what seemed to be a snake. She hissed at it, to see.

_Hello?_ She felt mild surprise.

_Yess? Where are you?_

_I'm over here, chained to the wall._

_You are human, yet you sspeak my tongue. How?_

_I have the gift of parseltongue. I inherited it off my father._

_What iss your father'ss name?_

_His name was Harry Potter, but most snakes called him Raven._

_Ahh yess. I know of thiss Harry Potter. He ssaved many of us ssnakess from being killed. I sshall help you. What do you want me to do?_

_Please, do you know of a way that you can find my wand?_

_What iss a wand?_

_It's a long piece of wood, I use to help channel my magic. Mine is cedar, 14 inches, with the fang of an Egyptian Black Cobra inside._

_Very well, I sshall try to help you. What iss your name?_

_Gwynny._

_That iss a very sstrange name. I sshall call you Maer. My name iss Emryss._

_Thank you, Emrys. I am most grateful._

She felt the snake leave the room, and she sagged in her chains, sighing in relief.

"Well, well, well. How amusing." A taunting voice said. Gwynny immediately recognised the voice. It was Desmona Malfoy! "The little weaslette, all tied up." Gwynny remained silent. Perhaps, Malfoy wouldn't realise she'd recognised her. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or did my father curse that away, as well as your eyesight?" That meant it was Draco Malfoy, her father's worst enemy, and one of the only Death Eaters to escape Azkaban, had been the one who had taken her eyesight away. She felt a burning hot rage assault her, but she pushed it away. She didn't need to alert them to the fact that she hadn't given up hope. She allowed a faint tinge of despair to leak past the emotional barrier she always constructed around herself; just enough that the Slytherin witch could sense it. Malfoy cackled. "Don't worry, my little weaslette. You aren't going to be here for much longer. Father's decided that it would be too good for _Professors Potter_ to see their daughter's corpse even." She spat out their last name like it was poison. Gwynny felt Malfoy's ice-cold hands unlock her wrists from the chains. She drooped into a heap on the frigid stone floor. Malfoy hauled her up, roughly. "Don't think I have any qualms about hurting you." She hissed in Gwynny's ear. Gwynny feigned weakness, staggering, and limping with each step. "Get moving!" Malfoy slapped her hard across her left cheek. She whimpered, pretending that it had really hurt. It hadn't, not much. As a Potter, and the youngest of three with such a huge family, she had quite a large pain threshold. Even if her mother thought she was a weak little baby." Malfoy dragged her along. "There are some steps here." Malfoy snarled. Gwynny counted them. _One, two, three-twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty._ They finally reached the top. Malfoy dragged her into a large (she assumed it was large from the way her steps echoed) stone-floored room. This room, unlike the dungeons, was warm. She was shivering in her lightweight cloak and her summer robes. She didn't usually feel the cold, but the lack of heat in this house seemed to penetrate her very soul. "Here she is, Father." Malfoy said, and Gwynny could hear the malicious laughter in her voice.

"Ahh, good. So, we meet at last. A Weasel-Potter crossbreed." An aristocratic voice sneered.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, "Ahh, good. So, we meet at last. A weasel-potter crossbreed." An aristocratic voice sneered.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Mr. Malfoy." Gwynny felt her voice tremble with rage. "Finally, I'll have the answer to the question that has plagued me most of my life."

"And what's that?" He asked, sounding amused.

"You can tell me, I'm sure, what happens when you cross a dragon with a ferret." She said spitefully. She felt the anger slap her in the face.

"_Crucio_." He hissed. She screamed in agony. The pain! It felt like a billion red-hot needles were piercing her body at once. If felt like the first time she'd fallen off a broom, but worse. The pain was…_gone_. She lay there, shivering. "What? Not screaming anymore? Perhaps you need another dose." She heard his voice say, as if from far away. "_Crucio_." Once again, the pain stopped after a few minutes, but, this time, she gave into the merciful blackness that surrounded her.

~*~

"Gwynny's gone? Are you sure?" Albus asked. Harry nodded solemnly.

"Unfortunately, yes. She wasn't in Charms, and another first year saw her running towards the Forbidden Forest after a…disagreement with Ginny. Also, Kati had a vision. She was chained to a wall, and some people were talking about how dumb she'd been to go into the Forbidden Forest, and how by the time I arrived, all I'd find would be her skeleton." Albus nodded, looking older by the minute. Gwynny was his favourite of all the Potter children; everyone knew that, just like Kati was Sybil's, and Ron was Minerva's.

"This isn't good." He said. "We'll have to go investigate. Do you know where she is?"

"No! And there's no way we can tell!" Ginny wailed.

"Relax, Ginny, we'll find a way." Albus said comfortingly. "Just wait." This was their signal to leave, so both adults walked out.

***

"Should we tell Ron and Kati?" Ginny asked.

"We can't leave them in the dark. They're sure to wonder where their sister is." Harry replied. Just then, he bumped into a short, blonde girl. He helped her up. "Sorry, Miss Malfoy." The first year Slytherin smirked at him.

"That's quite alright, _Professor_." She sneered, and kept walking. Harry stood there, shocked.

"What was that all about?" Ginny wondered.

"And why did she act like she knew something we didn't?" Harry added. "Ginny, I'm going to go Owl Hermione. Perhaps she can help us with this mess." Ginny nodded.

"Ok. I'll go tell Kati and Ron."

~Preview of Chapter 9~

"We have to do something!" Kati exclaimed.

"I know, but what?" Ron asked.

"I think I can help." Said Danniella, walking up to them.


	9. The Offer Of Help

Chapter 9

"May I please speak to Mr. Potter, and Miss Potter?" Kati's Mum asked, poking her head into the Potions classroom, where Kati had just finished administering the potion to Ron. He was now a peacock. Snape scowled.

"They are in the middle of an important potion lesson, Mrs. Potter. Can it wait?"

"No." Mum looked really strained. "It can't. I'm sorry."

"Very well. Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, clear up your things." He gave the teenager and the bird the special sneer he reserved for them alone. Kati grabbed her stuff, and administered the counter-potion to Ron. He turned back into a teenager with a loud squawk, and packed his stuff up as well.

***

"What's wrong?" Ron asked their Mum as they hurried down the hall. Ginny wasn't even wearing robes anymore, having exchanged them for jeans and a sweater.

"Gwynny's been kidnapped." Kati winced. _Mum never was one to mince words._ She thought.

"_W-what?_" Ron gasped.

"You heard me." Kati noticed that Mum was getting rather choked up.

"Don't worry, Mum, in my Vision she was still alive." She said soothingly, then winced, remembering the end of her vision. _I never was very good at comforting anyone._ She mused ruefully.

"Thanks, Kati." Ron muttered, when their Mum began to cry. Obviously she was remembering the end of the vision too. Kati hastened to hug her.

"It's ok, Mum." She whispered. "My visions aren't always right."

"It's not that." Mum sniffed. "It's just…I can't imagine what she must be going through.

~*~

Gwynny woke up unwillingly.

"Ugh, my head." She muttered, and promptly retched. Once she'd emptied every single bit of food from her stomach, she wiped her mouth, and looked around. Not that she could see anything; she was still blind. She felt her robe pockets, and felt…nothing. Her wand was gone. She was devastated for a moment, then she checked the pocket on the inside of her skirt. "God, I'm stupid." She said. "Of _course_ I'd have my spare wand!" She pointed it in the direction of her face, and poked herself in the eye. "Ow! Not cool!" She rubbed her eye. "That's it, who cares about being blind. I am _not_ going to poke my eye out." She focused her magic inward, and searched the room, looking for any emotion.

_Emrys!_

_Maer! Good, I thought you were here. Would you like my help in getting out of here?_

_Most definitely. I can't see anything. I'm blind. _She told Emrys.

_Oh dear. That could be difficult. Never mind, I ssshall try to help you._

_Thank you soo much._

_It'sss no problem. Your father iss the Raven, after all. Now, come with me. Follow my voissse _

Gwynny followed Emry's voice, until she felt a cool snake wrap its way around her ankle. _That isss far enough. I have sssomthing for you._ He hissed.

_What? _Gwynny asked.

_A cloak that turnsss the dragon invisssible. It sshould be of sssome ussse to you._

_An invisibility cloak! _Gwynny exclaimed.

_Yesss, I believe that iss what it isss called._

_Thank you. _Gwynny said. She stooped down, and picked it up. _Will you come with me?_

_Yess, I would be delighted to. _Emrys replied.

_Great, I could do with some company._

_Ass could I. My nesst isss gone, why not ssstay with you?_

_Great. _Gwynny took a deep breath, and began to walk uncertainly, under the invisibility cloak.

_There iss a passssage up here, which sshould be mossst helpful. The passssword isss _Cassa De Cassa_._

_Funny, _Gwynny said wryly, before stepping out.

~*~

"We have to do something!" Kati exclaimed.

"I know, but what?" Ron asked.

"I think I can help." Said Danniella, walking up to them.

"What can you do?" Kati asked, picking at the grass.

"Come with me, I have a plan." Danni said, eyes gleaming.

~Preview of Chapter 10~

"Ginny, what happened to your eyes?" The girl asked. Gwynny took out her wand, and, for some reason, knew the spell, which would make a mirror appear.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "My eyes have always been green, and why are you calling me Ginny?"


	10. Where am I?

_Hi, sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. Because of that, I'm gonna put out two chapters at once, 'coz I'm such a lazy sod._

Chapter 10

"Ok, what's the plan?" Kati asked.

"Well, I was looking through this book in the Restricted Section, and it mentioned a spell that could get Gwynny somewhere safe, until the danger has passed. We'd have to tell your parents, of course, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind. After all, we're stopping Gwynny from getting hurt." Danni replied.

"Uh, ok, but what about Gwynny? How's she going to feel, knowing that we've once again made a decision about her future without asking her first?" Kati said.

"We're stopping her from getting hurt, so why will she care?" Ron said, waving the problem aside. "You worry too much, Kati." Kati frowned, she knew that Gwynny would _not_ be happy about this, but, wisely, she decided to bring it up another time.

"Ok, then, let's go talk to Mum and Dad." Kati agreed, "But I have a _really_ bad feeling about this." She continued, under her breath.

~*~

_Ok, what am I supposed to do now? _Gwynny asked, when she came to a dead end.

_Go left, no, right, or is it left? I'm not ssssure. _Emrys sounded completely confused.

_Ok, pick a direction, any direction. _Gwynny joked.

_Might assss well go left. You're under the cloak anyway. _Emrys suggested. Gwynny nodded.

_Right. _She turned left.

_Uh, that'ssss right. _Emry's said.

_It is? Damn, my sense of direction is totally bescroobled._ Gwynny moaned,

_Not sssuprissing, after all, you're blind. _Emrys said comfortingly. Gwynny nodded, and turned around, suddenly, there was a strange whistling sound. In her surprise, Gwynny tripped over, and she knew no more…

~*~

"Ok, that's the charm done." Kati said, dusting the chalk off her robes. "Now what?"

"That's it. Gwynny will be sent to where she's safe, and she won't reappear until the danger's passed." Danni said, reading the remainder of the book. Neither she, nor her cousins noticed the small print at the bottom of the page…

~*~

Gwynny opened her eyes, and sat up, rubbing her head. The white walls of the hospital wing greeted her.

"Ow, my head." She groaned. _Wait a minute! I can see!_ She grinned in delight.

"Good, you're awake!" A girl exclaimed, poking her head into the room. She had bushy brown hair, and kind brown eyes. In her arms was a pile of books. She reminded Gwynny of both her Aunt Hermione, and her cousin Danniella for some reason. "We were soo worried. Ron was practically having a fit. You really shouldn't try those stunts on your broomstick." Gwynny rolled her eyes.

"I _like_ flying. Besides, it's none of my brother's business what I do. Tell him to go jump in the lake." The girl blinked.

"Wow, Ginny, I don't think I've ever heard you say something like that." She said admiringly.

"What do you mean? I'm _always_ telling Ron to get lost." She said in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Ginny, what happened to your eyes?" The girl asked. Gwynny took out her wand, and, for some reason, knew the spell, which would make a mirror appear.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "My eyes have always been green, and why are you calling me Ginny?"

"Because that's your name! And I'm Hermione, _you_ know that!" The girl exclaimed.

"Your name's Hermione? Wait a minute! What do you _mean_ my name's Ginny?" Gwynny asked.

"Because, like I said, that's your _name_. Virginia Beth Weasley, better known as Ginny! You must have hit your head very hard." Hermione said, frowning.

"You think my name's Virginia Weasley?" Gwynny cried.

"Of course! What _else_ would your name be?" Hermione replied.

"Hermione, I have something really important to tell you. I think I may have gone back in time. My name isn't Ginny Weasley, my name's Gwyneth Marie Potter!"

~*~

"Where is she, then?" Kati asked two hours later. Danni looked up from her book,

"Hmm?" She said. Kati and Danni were in the Library.

"Shouldn't she be back here by now?" Kati said.

"Well…ye-es, I _think_ so." Danni replied, frowning, "But it just said she'd go somewhere safe. She could be at the Potter Mansion."

"No, I don't think so, I think she's somewhere else." Kati said slowly. "Where's that book?!"

"Here," Danni took it out of her bulging book back, and handed it to Kati. Kati flipped to the page.

"Did you read this bit at the bottom?" She asked, pointing,

"No, I didn't even see it." Danni replied, peering at the writing. "Well, I can't read it at all." Kati grabbed her wand,

"_Magnificus_." She said, then she read it out. "_Be warned, that using this spell could cause you to lose the person your are protecting forever. This spell will transport them to the safest place, anywhere, anytime…_" Kati looked up at Danni in horror. Danni had paled. 

"Turn to the back," She said urgently, "There's a reversing charm on page 10,294." Kati turned to the back of the book.

"Let's see," She mumbled, "Page 10,300, 10,298, 10,296, 10,292, 10,290…It's not here!" She cried.

"What do you mean?" Danni asked,

"I mean, look, it goes from 10,296 to 10,292! 10,294's gone!"__

~Preview of Chapter 11~

"I need to see Dumbledore." Gwynny insisted.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Ron asked, coming into the room, but it wasn't Ron, at least not _Gwynny's_ Ron. He had blue eyes, not hazel. This was her _uncle_!!!__

_I know, I know, it's a short chapter, sorry, but that's all I could think of.___


	11. Fine Print

Chapter 11

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"_Don't call me that_." Gwynny said, through clenched teeth.

"Uh, right." Hermione said, "Whatever."

"I need to see Dumbledore." Gwynny insisted.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Ron asked, coming into the room, but it wasn't Ron, at least not _Gwynny's_ Ron. He had blue eyes, not hazel. This was her _uncle_!!!__

"I just do, Ron." Gwynny said, sighing. She wished she were at home, and that her father was here.

"Hey Gin." Someone said, walking in, "Feeling better?" It was her Dad!!!

~*~

"What do you _mean_, you can't find Gwynny?" Ginny cried.

"Just that, we can't find her." Danni said miserably.

"She's not here." Kati added.

"_They_," Ron shot them a dirty look, "Forgot to read the _fine print_!"

"Now just a second!" Kati cried out, "You were there too! And _you_ didn't do anything either!"

"Stop it, both of you." Harry commanded, causing Ginny to smile at him. Even when their child was missing, he still managed to keep his cool. "We're going to sort this out. So, you're saying that she could be anywhere in time?"

"Yes, anywhere." Danni said despondently.

"Well, then, the first thing we have to do is figure out where she'd be the safest." Harry said reasonably.

"With you."  Kati and Ginny said in unison. Harry looked at them in shock, and Ginny forced herself not to slap him, he was so stupid sometimes.

"What? How do you figure that?" He asked.

"Honestly, sometimes you're so thick, Uncle Harry." Danni huffed, sounding exactly like her mother. "You defeated You-Know-Voldie, didn't you?"

"Uh, You-Know-Voldie?" Ginny asked, trying not to bust out laughing.

"Well, Mum hates me to say You-Know-Who, but Dad hates me to say Voldemort, so I'm compromising." Danni said defensively. Ginny and Harry _did laugh at that, before becoming serious again._

"Right, well, if the safest place for Gwynny is with me," Harry began, "We'll just have to try and find out what year Gwynny was sent to. She's going to have a bit of trouble, no matter what year, after all, if she's sent to the first," Here Harry shuddered, "But if she's sent to any of the others, she won't know what to do, work-wise." Ginny nodded, then, suddenly, shook her head.

"She could have been sent to the future as well. We don't know. And, according to this writing," Ginny consulted the page, "_Not only can the subject if protection be sent anywhere in time, they can also be__ anyone. The subject cannot be in their own body, for reasons best left unknown-"_

"Meaning they don't know-" Kati interrupted scornfully,

"_-But they shall be put into the body which most resembles their own. While there, they shall share the body with the soul of the rightful owner, although they have complete control. They also have the memories of the original soul to help them. When the intruder leaves, they take all memories of their intrusion with them."_

"Damn." Harry said, "That means if it happened in the past, we won't know, because we won't remember." Ginny nodded sadly, and Harry hugged her.****

~*~

Gwynny lay in the Hospital Wing that night, the things the she and Professor Dumbledore had said running through her mind. She'd told him where she came from, who her parents were, and why she thought she was here. (Actually she had no idea, but she couldn't tell _him_ that.) He'd told her that she should keep up the pretence of being Ginny Weasley. Oh well, at least she knew that her Mum and Dad hadn't started going out until her mother's 6th year, and it was only the 5th. She wasn't sure how she knew what year it was, but she did, so that was that. Gwynny would have been worried about her lessons, but she had a strange feeling that she'd know what to do, so she pushed that aside, glad to have one less thing to worry about. Now all she had to do was to pretend to be her mother. It wouldn't be too hard, even the circumstances were the same, her and her mother were both the youngest in their respective families, both babied, and both hated it. She even liked stealing socks like her mother. So she really had nothing to worry about. Why, then, was there this niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she'd forgotten something?

*** 

Gwynny, _Or rather I guess I'm Ginny, now._ She thought wryly, made her way down to the Great Hall the next day. She walked over to where her father, uncle, and aunt were sitting, deep in thought. She sat down, and helped herself to some toast. She was absently spreading honey on it, when Uncle Ron noticed she was there.

"Get lost, Ginny." He snapped.

"Hmm?" Gwynny looked up from her plate, and her new 20/20 vision landed on Uncle Ron. "What?"

"Go away, just because we came to visit you doesn't mean we want to talk to you." Her uncle hissed.

"And I care, why?" Gwynny asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew her odd eye-colour was rather frightening, after all, how many people could boast that overnight their eyes changed from chocolate brown to emerald green? All three of the Dream Team, as Gwynny had heard them being referred as, were obviously surprised by this statement. _The must have expected me to run off in tears._ Gwynny reflected. She was rather enjoying her new 'don't care' attitude, and she wasn't going to give it up for her uncle. She'd decided while entombed in Malfoy Manor that life was too short, and she was never going to get anywhere by being shy, so why not try to be bold?

"Virginia." An aristocratic voice drawled. _I recognise that voice. _Gwynny thought in horror. She turned around, and smiled at Draco Malfoy coolly, at the same time realising what it was she'd forgotten. Although her mother had never had a crush on Draco, in her 5th year, she'd gone out with him to try and make Harry jealous. Personally, Gwynny didn't know how she could stand being touched by the filthy piece of blonde scum.

"Draco." She greeted him coldly. "I've been meaning to speak to you about something."

"Oh?" One blonde eyebrow arched. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more _private." Gwynny resisted the urge to shudder, and to slap him._

"No, I think here is fine." She countered. "I just want to say…I don't think this relationship is working out, and we're better as friends, acquaintances, or worst enemies. Whichever one you want, it doesn't really bother me." She enjoyed the stunned gasps coming from the whole Gryffindor table, and the shock in Malfoy's eyes.

"What?" He said, looking almost comical.

"Do I really need to repeat it? Let's see if I can put it into terms that your inbred mind can understand. I. Hate. Your. Guts. You. Are. Dumped. Clear enough?" There was an intake of breath from the whole table, and Malfoy practically quivered with outrage.

"Crystal." He snapped. "And for the record, if anyone asks, _I dumped __you."_

"Sorry, Draco." Gwynny retorted, "But as an annoying 'Gryffindork', I _always tell the truth." She took a bite out of her toast, and turned back around, smirking._

_That was marvellousss, Maer. _Emrys hissed in Gwynny's ear. He was hidden beneath her robes, and Gwynny had been delighted that morning when she'd discovered that Emrys had come with her.

_Thank you, Emrys. _Gwynny responded quietly, trying to avoid people's attention. They didn't have to know she spoke parseltongue.

~Preview of Chapter 12~

"Miss Weasley, if I could speak to you for a moment?" Gwynny searched Dumbledore's face, and gulped. There was something seriously wrong here.


	12. Vision

Chapter 12

Gwynny finished her toast slowly. She could feel herself shaking, but she was glad she'd done what she had. There was no way she could have pretended to like Draco Malfoy, no way at all. And she knew she'd scored her mother some points with her aunt, uncle, and father. At least, she _hoped so. Gwynny looked back around, and saw Malfoy talking to a blonde Hufflepuff girl._

"Who's that Malfoy's talking to?" She asked the plump, moon-faced boy sitting next to her. He looked at her curiously.

"That's Susan Bones. You know her, she helped you in Potions."

"Oh." Gwynny nodded slowly. She vaguely remembered her father telling her that her Mum had been horrible at both Potions and cooking when she'd been in school. To be quite honest, Gwynny couldn't imagine it. For as long as she could remember, her Mum had made healing potions when Ron or Kati had hurt themselves (Gwynny never being allowed to do anything that might need a healing potion, not while Mum was around, anyway.) But Gwynny was, as far as she knew, an ok cook. And she was doing well in Potions. So what was she supposed to do? Pretend that she didn't know what she was doing? Or do as well as she knew she could. _Wait a sec! She thought,_ I'm only 11; I couldn't _possibly__ know enough about Potions to do well! With a happy heart, she headed to Charms._

She'd forgotten all about the mirror.

~*~

Kati sighed, and pushed her mashed potato over to one edge of her plate. She glared in disgust at her cousin Gabrielle, who couldn't have looked happier. Even Ron was picking at his food, and _Mum_, well, she hadn't eaten anything at all. Kati gasped, as a vision overtook her.

_"What are you doing, Ginny?" A dark-skinned girl asked. The other girl, who Kati recognised as her mother, looked up from what she was writing._

_"I'm writing in my diary, Leslie." She said, but her voice didn't sound like Ginny Potter's at all._

_"Oh." Leslie paused. "How come you did so well in Potions today? Usually you can't even boil water without blowing up your cauldron." Ginny frowned in annoyance._

_"Thanks for reminding me." She said testily. "I don't know I guess I just felt inspired."_

_"And what happened to your eyes? You don't look like yourself. It's as if you're someone else."_

_"Huh, yeah, well I'm actually Ginny's daughter from the future, sent back in time by a freak accident." Ginny said bitterly._

_"No need to be so rude!" Leslie snapped. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, first you perform those stupid stunts on your broom, then you dump Draco Malfoy, the cutest guy in school – aside from Harry Potter, and your brothers – and now _this_! Call me when you're back to normal." With that, Leslie got up, and stormed out._

Kati's vision ended, and she opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her. Kati exhaled slowly, then got up, and ran from the Hall. She only just managed to get to the bathroom before sick.

*** 

Kati leaned her head against the cool glass of one of the spotty mirrors. She turned the tap, to wash her face, but no water came out. She frowned.

"That tap's never worked." A gloomy voice said. Kati gave a small shriek, and swiftly turned around.

"Circe's mirror." She said, panting, "You gave me a scare! I wasn't expecting-"

"No, of course you weren't, no one ever is." The ghost said bitterly, "No one ever thinks about _me_!" The last word was a wail. Kati stared at the miserable ghost in horror. Great, she'd made someone _else cry! What a __wonderful week she was having!_

"Oh, please don't cry." She begged. "I'm sorry." The ghost kept sobbing.

"Everybody hates me." She howled. "There's only one student here who's been nice to me for yonks, and I haven't seen her in _ages_!"

"What was her name?" Kati asked, wondering who'd be desperate enough to befriend _this ghost._

"Gwynny Potter!" Kati winced. _Ouch._

"I'm her sister, Kati," Kati began, and the ghost stopped bawling, and glared at her fiercely.

"Oh, yes, she's told me all about _you_!" She said sharply, voice trembling with anger. "You're her _sister_ all right! Promising to spend time with her, then ignoring her! Wonderful sister _you_ are! Even Olive Hornsby was nice to _her sister!" With that, the ghost dove back down the toilet, and moments later, water gushed out all over Kati's ankles._

*** 

Kati wandered along, shoes squelching with every step, deep in thought. She was so preoccupied that she didn't see Malfoy until she'd walked right into her. Malfoy scowled.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." She snapped. Then she smirked. "But while you're here, please, make sure to say hello to _Gwyneth for me." Kati frowned, then smiled slightly._

"Sure, Malfoy." She said pleasantly. "Anything else? I need to ask her for my socks back." The shocked look on Malfoy's face confirmed her suspicions, and she was glad she was alone; if Ron had been with her he would have ruined everything with his temper. "Ja, Malfoy." She said cheerfully, and left.

~*~

"Miss Weasley." Gwynny looked up from her dinner, and smiled politely at Dumbledore,

"Yes, Professor?" She asked.

"Miss Weasley, if I could speak to you for a moment?" Gwynny searched Dumbledore's face, and gulped. There was something seriously wrong here.

"Of c-course." She stammered.

"Good, follow me." Gwynny got up, and followed him to his office. When she was seated, he sat down behind his desk, and looked at her seriously. "Gwyneth, I hate to ask you this, but do you have any idea how much danger you are in here?"

"What do you mean?" Gwynny asked, thinking she got it, but not positive.

"Just think; if this got out, and Voldemort found out that you are actually Gwyneth Potter, daughter of Harry and Virginia Potter, you could be in grave danger. All he would have to do is kill you, effectively killing Miss Weasley as well, and stopping you from existing." _And him from being defeated._ Gwynny added silently. She looked at Dumbledore nervously.

"Why are you telling me this, sir?" She questioned.

"I heard that you told Leslie Barton something odd earlier today after having a disagreement with her. You said you were Ginny Weasley's daughter from the future. You must be careful what you say, to _everyone. I shouldn't have to tell you this." Gwynny nodded, and hung her head shamefully._

"Sorry, Professor." She said softly. Dumbledore nodded, as if satisfied.

"Good. You may go now." He said. Gwynny nodded again, and got up, and left.

~Preview of Chapter 13~

_I'm glad that I've got you at least. _She said to Emrys, _I don't know _what_ I'd do if I were here alone._

_I am glad I am in your company too. _Emrys replied.

"Ginny? What are you doing? Who are you talking to?" Gwynny's father's voice asked. Gwynny turned around, and watched in horror, as Harry took off his invisibility cloak.


	13. Stuff

Ok, I dunno if ppl actually read this, but I thought I'd say this anyway. I'm leaving for America tomorrow, and I don't really wanna have the responsibility of making sure I update for my fans, or whatever, so I'm handing this over to Dathrian Princess. She's got my story plans, so she knows what I wanna do. I'm gonna add one more chapter for each unfinished fic, and after that, all work done will be written by Dathri, not me. She's ok with it, thank god. Sorry everyone, hate to disappoint you, but I just don't have the time, and I thought you'd prefer if the stories kept coming. I thank you all to the ends of the earth for your reviews, and for reading my stories. You've helped me feel good about myself.  
  
Love, Char 


	14. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Chapter 13

Gwynny gazed out the window in the Gryffindor Tower, looking down on the snowy grounds below her. She sniffed slightly. Emrys moved inside her robes.

_What issss the matter, Maer? _He asked.

_I'm lonely. And I miss my parents. _Gwynny whispered.

_Ahh, yessss, I can underssstand that. Talk to me, Maer, I shall be here for you._

_About what?_

_Anything._

_No, not tonight. I don't feel like talking._

_Very well._

They were silent for a while, then Gwynny spoke up.

_I'm glad that I've got you at least. _She said to Emrys, _I don't know _what_ I'd do if I were here alone._

_I am glad I am in your company too. _Emrys replied.

"Ginny? What are you doing? Who are you talking to?" Gwynny's father's voice asked. Gwynny turned around, and watched in horror, as Harry took off his invisibility cloak.

"Da – I mean, Harry?" Gwynny croaked. He nodded, and frowned.

"Yes, it's me." He said. "Who are you talking to? And why are you saying you're here alone?"

"I had a fight with Leslie, Harry." Gwynny said coolly. "Even you, who ignores me as though I am no more than a spot on the wall should see that." Her father blushed.

"What about your other friends? What about Colin Creevey?" He asked.

"All he wants to do is talk about you." Gwynny lied smoothly. She knew that Colin had a bit of a crush on her mother, but it made her nauseous.

"Oh." Harry, as she now thought of him, paused. "Well, who were you talking to?"

"My best friend."

"Your best friend? But you were speaking parseltongue. And how could you have been? There's no one here but you and me."

"That's what you think. Who says he isn't under an invisibility cloak, like that wonderful gift of your father's?" Harry flushed again, then looked suspicious.

"How did _you know it was my Dad's?" He asked._

"I listen, Harry. You and the other two musketeers aren't exactly quiet, you know."

"Oh." Harry replied. "Well…I guess I'll see you later then."

"If you do, I should be very surprised." Gwynny said shortly, and then smiled. "Sorry, I'm really tired, but I shouldn't be taking this out on you. Good night." She hugged him, and walked upstairs to the dorm, not missing the blush on his cheeks.

~*~

Kati knocked on her parent's door, and her Dad answered.

"Hi, Kati-bee." He said, smiling tiredly. Kati smiled back, and hugged him.

"Hi, Daddy." She said, looking at him in concern, her clear green eyes so much like both his, and her sister Gwynny's. "Can I come in? I need to talk to Mum."

"Off you go, then, she's in the lounge, looking through photos." Kati nodded, and walked into the lounge room of their extensive suite.

"Hi, Mum." She said, sitting down. Her mother looked up, and smiled.

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm just looking through these old photos. Look, here's one of us at a picnic." She pointed. Kati had a good look at the picture. There were her and Ron, dunking each other in the small lake near where they'd lived back when they were the Wesley's (they'd been on vacation), there were Mum and Dad, smiling fondly at each other, both looking as though they were the only ones there. Gwynny wasn't in the picture, and Kati wondered why, then she realised that the picture was clear, not unfocused, totally unlike those on either side, in which Gwynny featured. This one had obviously been taken by Gwynny, and that was proved, in the next picture, which was exactly the same, except for one thing. As Ron ducked Kati, Gwynny darted into the picture, and almost tripped over a twig, trying to be back in her place before the pictures were all used up. Kati remembered that she'd angled the camera so it caught all of them. She'd set it on auto-shoot, so it just kept taking pictures. Kati grinned, and turned the page. On this page was a picture of Gwynny, just after she'd been born, still slightly red, cooing, and smiling up at the camera. Even then, the newborn blue irises had a tint of green. This album was compiled of all of Kati's Mum's favourite photos. She turned the page over, and saw a photo of her parent's wedding day; there they all were, dressed up in their wedding finery, smiling. Kati watched, as her mother's hand drifted to her stomach, as if she already realised what was happening inside her. Kati looked up, and her mother smiled.

"It was that night that I realised I was pregnant." She said, looking at the picture fondly. "Here, look, this is a picture of me with Harry in his 7th year." Kati looked, and saw her parents' familiar features, a bit younger, yes, but there all the same. She turned the page, and saw an unfamiliar girl. Yes, she looked like her mother, but she held herself differently, smiled differently. Her mannerisms were so different from her mother's. There was an innate grace in the girl, as she turned around, and smiled, that Mum didn't have.

"Who's this?" Kati asked, pointing. As she watched, an emerald snake darted out of the girl's robes, and licked at her ear. The girl laughed, and pushed the snake away gently. She blinked, and smiled directly into the camera, smiling at Kati. Kati gasped, and dropped the book. It was _Gwynny_!!!

~Preview of Chapter 14~

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Kati and Danni sternly. "If you're wrong, we could bring the wrong girl to the future." Kati nodded firmly.

"I'm sure." She said.

**Hi!!! 'Tis my 16th birthday today!!!! Yay!!! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Ash…*stops* Ahem. Sorry about that. SO…as a birthday present to me, and to all of you, I've finished the story!!! That's right, all 19 chapters of it!!!! Be proud, I've spent a LOT of time writing this…(my best friend says I have no life, and she's probably write.) But I shouldn't have told you that, I should NOT have told you that. Oops, sorry again, too much birthday cake. Sugar screws with my brain. Have a happy 25th of September everyone!******


	15. Letters

Chapter 14

_'Dear Aunt Hermione,_

_Hi, how are you? I'm fine, although we're all very worried about Gwynny's disappearance (of course). How is Uncle Ron? Danni says 'hi'._

_The other day, I had a really odd vision, I think it was of the past, and I saw Mum having a fight with one of her best friends. Isn't that odd? And the other girl, Lisa, or something, asked what was wrong with her, saying she'd been acting oddly lately._

_By the way, if I were to want to bring a girl to the future from the past, how would I do it?_

_Love, Kati'_

**'Dear Kati**

**Why would you want to do that?**

**Love, Aunt Hermione'**

_'Dear Aunt Hermione,_

_I think I may know how to bring Gwynny back._

_Love, Kati'_

**'Dear Kati,**

**Who says she's in the past?**

**Love, Aunt Hermione'**

_'Can't you just trust me?'_

**'…'**

_'Fine, I saw her in a photo from when Mum was at school.'_

**'Ask Danniella, she'll help you.'**

Kati read her aunt's note happily. She resolved to talk to Danni later that day, in Charms.

~*~

"_Sancratum illuminarium." Gwynny recited, waving her wand in front of the small aquarium. It lit up immediately, and displayed the snake inside. __That better, Emrys? She hissed. It had taken her a while to get the spell right, charms were her mother's forte, not hers. She was good at Potions and Transfiguration. Mind you, she didn't do too badly in Herbology either, and she found History of Magic quite interesting. She didn't mind Defence Against the Dark Arts, either. But Charms was frustrating. She loved them, but they were so hard for her to do. It really hurt, to watch her whole family perform a charm first time as easily as if it were the_ Wingardium Leviosa _charm. She was the only one who had trouble, and so she was constantly practicing, to try and keep up._

_Much, thank you, Maer. You have helped me oncse again._

_It's no bother. So- _Gwynny stopped talking, aware of Ron coming down the stairs. Harry smiled at her.

"Hi, Ginny." He said, "Talking to your 'friend' again?"

"Yes, I was." Gwynny said, casually pushing her books in front of the tank that held Emrys. "How's your homework going?"

"Not so good." Harry grimaced. "Do you know any way that I could die?"

"How about an ancient curse thrown by Vol-I mean You-Know-Who hits you, and causes you to lose your memory, then he befriends you, and makes Ron and Hermione watch while you become evil, and then they're forced to kill you to stop you from killing them." Gwynny grinned wickedly. Harry grimaced.

"That sounds awful." He said. Gwynny shrugged.

"Thanks. It was either that or have a friend yank out your spleen, drink your body fluids, then hang you from a tree, using your intestines as the rope."

"Ew." Hermione said.

"I know." She went back to writing in her diary.

"What you writing?" Ron teased, and he grabbed her notebook, and began to read, in a high, silly voice. "_It was awful__, diary. He put the Cruciatus curse on me. It hurt a lot, and we are talking a lot here. It felt like when you fall off your broom, but a thousand times worse. It felt like when I burnt my hand on the hotplate, but a million times worse. It felt like the time Kati slapped me, because I stole her watch, but a billion times worse. Then, it stopped. I just lay there. I dunno why it stopped. Malfoy seemed really surprised, and so did her father. He put it on me again, and I let the darkness overtake me. When I woke up, I was chained in the dungeon, and Emrys was back. He told me how to get out, and I found the password really amusing. Cassa de Cassa. __That means house, the house in Spanish. I found it funny because Malfoy does not_ live in a house. She lives in a mansion, at least. But then I arrived here. Emrys is my constant companion. I don't know _what_ I would do if I couldn't speak parseltongue._" He looked up, and blinked. "What's this?" He yelled._

"My diary, you stupid arsehole." Gwynny hissed. She slapped him hard across the face, grabbed the book, and ran up the stairs.

~*~

Harry frowned.

"What was that all about?" He wondered, staring at Ron. Ron rubbed his cheek dramatically.

"I dunno, but she has a mean left hook." He complained.

"Oh stop it, both of you!" Hermione snapped. "I can't believe you, Ron, reading aloud from Ginny's diary that way!" Ron looked shamefaced. "If you ever do that again, Ronald Weasley, _I will slap you!" With that, the very irate Hermione Granger stormed up the same stairs as Ginny had done._

~*~

Kati sat down next Danni in Charms, and Danni looked at her questioningly. Usually Kati sat next to Marci, or Linda, her two best friends aside from Ron.

"I need to talk to you." Kati mumbled. She winced, as Danni sighed, and a hurt look came into her eyes. Danni wasn't well liked, she didn't have any real friends, she was too much of a know-it-all even for the Ravenclaws. And she was too outspoken. Ravenclaws were traditionally quiet and intelligent, Gryffindors were brave and loud, Slytherins were cold and sneaky, and Hufflepuffs were sweet and bubbly. It was simply the way of the school.

"Oh." Danni mumbled. "What about?" 

"First, I want to know if you'd like to come to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday." She began, and grinned as she saw the hopeful light in Danni's eyes, "And second, I need your help with something." Danni sat up straight, and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.

"What's the matter, what's happened?" She asked, reloading her quill. Kati told her all of what she'd seen, and Danni made strange notes, which only she understood. "Right." She nodded. "So Mum told you to find out what spells, amulets, talismans, potions etcetera will bring someone to the future, correct?" Kati nodded. "Are you sure that she's Gwynny, though? If not, something could happen."

"It's Gwynny, alright." Kati said firmly. Danni looked slightly sceptical.

"I want to see the photo." She said firmly. Kati took it out of her pocket, and smoothed the creases. She'd looked at it so many times that she knew every bit of her sister/mother's face. "Well…it _does_ look like Gwynny." Danni said reluctantly, "But are you _sure_ it's not Auntie Ginny?"

"Yes, look at the eyes. They're green, not brown. Just because it's Mum's body, doesn't mean it's not Gwynny's soul. And look," Kati pointed, just as the snake bobbed its head out. Gwynny laughed, and stroked its head. "Mum doesn't speak parseltongue. Gwynny does." Danni nodded.

"Ok, then. Just remember, though, if it turns out to be Auntie Ginny when she was younger, we may have a problem." She replied. "I'll meet you tonight, at Auntie Ginny's and Uncle Harry's suite. We'll need a note to go to the Restricted Section."

"We'd better talk to Uncle Moony." Kati said, "Mum and Dad will only get their hopes up."

"Can he keep it a secret?" Danni asked; she didn't really know him very well.

"Of course!" Kati was offended on her werewolf godfather's behalf. "He kept the secret about Grandfather, and Mr. Dog star being animagi, oh, and about Mum and Dad being animagi."

"What's Auntie Ginny?" Danni asked. Everyone knew that Harry Potter was a golden retriever.

"Mum's a doe. Her nickname's Bambi. Mum didn't know that Dad was an animagus, and he never knew that she was one, until they got married. Well, actually, Mum knew before that, but she never told Dad she was an animagus. I guess it slipped her mind." Kati said. Danni nodded.

"What are you going to do with the photo?"

"I'll put it back in the album tonight when I go to get Dad's help with my homework." Kati said.

"Funky." Danni replied approvingly. Kati giggled, and her mother looked at her sharply.

"Miss Potter, Miss Weasley, I take it I can carry on with the lesson now?" She asked sharply. Kati blushed, and nodded.

"Sorry, Professor." She mumbled. Her Mum nodded, and turned away.

"As I was saying, the _Accio charm is used to get objects to come to you. For example, _Accio, hair-tie._" Kati's hair-tie flew out of her messy ponytail, and sent the whole dark mass tumbling down her back. Her mother waved the red scrunchie around vaguely. "This charm is sometimes hard to work, so remember to use a lot of force. Name the object you want, as well." With that, she banished Kati's hair-tie back to her and, with a further flick of her wand, tamed Kati's wild curls into a reasonably neat braid. "Get into pairs, and try to figure it out." Kati turned to Danni, and raised her eyebrows. Danni nodded, pleased. They walked over to a small corner, and Kati pointed her wand at Danni's signet ring._

"_Accio, signet ring." She commanded loudly. The signet ring looked like it was coming, and then it settled back on Danni's finger._

"Brilliant, Kati!" Danni exclaimed. Kati giggled.

"Your turn, then I'll try again." She said, smiling.

"Right. _Accio, diary." She smirked, and caught the diary as it zipped out from Kati's bag. It had been Aunt Hermione's idea to get both of the Potter girls diaries._

"Bitch." Kati teased. "_Accio, diary." It returned to her grasp._

"You know it. _Accio, butterfly-clip." She pointed her wand at Kati's mother, and the brilliant red curls fell from the knot at the base of her neck, as the silver clip headed straight for Danni's hand. Kati's own shot out, and caught it before it got there. She smirked at Danni, who scowled good-naturedly. "Stupid Seeker." She said._

"You're just mad 'coz we flattened you in the last game against Ravenclaw." Kati teased.

"Hey, if my Seeker had caught the snitch, you wouldn't have!" Danni protested.

"Danni, Jason couldn't catch a beach ball, and you know it."

"True. But we were tied with you for points!"

"Also true. Fantastic Keeper work there."

"Thank you." Danni replied. Kati picked up her wand, and casually banished the clip back. "Wow, you're really good at that charm."

"I know."

"And modest, too." They both giggled. Kati's mum waved her wand,

_"Silencio_!" She yelled. The whole class fell silent. "Thank you. _Finite Incantatum._ That is enough for today. For homework I want a 10 foot essay on how the _Accio charm came into existence, and how it has helped us." Kati groaned; she had so much homework it wasn't funny. Danni leaned over,_

"Don't worry," She whispered, "I'll help you." Kati smiled at her.

"Thanks." She whispered back.

~*~

Gwynny was watching the rain patter against the window in the Gryffindor Tower. She sniffled, and a tear slid down her cheek, and plopped onto Emrys' head.

_Hey!_ Emrys hissed indignantly.

_Sorry._ Gwynny replied.

_What'sss the matter?_

_I miss my Mum._ She bowed her head, and began to cry in earnest.

"Ginny?" Gwynny ignored the voice, and kept sobbing. The full impact of all that had happened to her had finally hit her, and as far as she was concerned, she deserved some hysteria. "Ginny, are you ok?" 

_No, I'm not ok!_ She yelled, not realising that she was still speaking in parseltongue, _I'm lonely, sad, scared, and I want my mother__!_

"Why don't you write to her, then?" Harry asked.

_I can't!_ With that, Gwynny got up, and, dashing the tears from her eyes, she ran out.

~*~

Kati flipped through yet another book, and yelped in delight. She'd found what she was looking for!

"Danni! Danni, come over here!" She hissed. Danni came over.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look," Kati pointed to the passage, and Danni read it over quickly.

"Perfect." She whispered. "I have most of the ingredients in my trunk!"

"And I can say this spell, easy peasy." Kati added.

"All we need is permission from Dumbledore." Danni said,

"Definitely," Kati agreed, "This is serious magic."

*** 

Kati and Danni knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in." Came the professor's recognisable voice from within. Kati and Danni entered. "Ahh, Katharine, Danniella, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Uh, we think we've found a way to get Gwynny back." Danni said. Kati nodded, and placed the book on the table. Dumbledore read the page carefully, and then looked at the two girls.

"Yes, I can see what you mean." He said. 

"We can do it, then?" Danni queried.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Kati and Danni sternly. "If you're wrong, we could bring the wrong girl to the future." Kati nodded firmly.

"I'm sure." She said. Danni nodded as well.

"I'm sure, too." She echoed.

~Preview of Chapter 15~

Gwynny gulped, and clutched her stomach again.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, looking at her in concern.

"N-nothing, I'm fine." Gwynny said, the last word coming out as a hiss of pain, as the sharp ache lanced across her abdomen again. 

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes." Gwynny nodded firmly, and fainted.

**Uh…what are you thinking? *Creeps away, trying to be quiet, but trips over a soft drink can. Promptly gives up all attempts of subtlety, and bolts***


	16. Basilisk

Chapter 15

Kati and Danni headed for Hogsmeade, chatting happily. Every so often, Kati would look at her in amazement. _She's really nice._ She thought in surprise. _I always thought she was so stuck up. How typical that the only reason we've become friends it because of Gwynny's disappearance._ Danni looked at her uncertainly.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no." Kati reassured her. "It's just…I never realised how nice you were before." Danni blushed.

"Well, we haven't exactly spent that much time together, have we." She said sensibly. Kati nodded.

"And I'm really sorry for that now. We could have had so much fun together." She mourned. Danni shrugged.

"Well we've got the rest of our lives to be friends." She said. "So let's not waste any time mourning what could have been. Remember Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius. If that necro–mewhatsit hadn't brought him back – and I still don't know why she did so – then I don't know _what_ would have happened. Mum and Aunty Ginny tell me that Uncle Harry was really, really cut up about it." Kati nodded.

"I know." She said sadly. "Mum says it wasn't until after Voldemort's death that he finally came back. And it's Necromancer. Her name was something really weird…it started with 'A'" Danni smirked.

"Asha." She said. **(AN: Pronounced Ah-shah)**

"That's right!" Exclaimed Kati in surprise.

"I remember the oddest things." Danni said, smiling. Kati grinned back, and turned to walk into Dervish and Banges. "What are you doing?" Danni asked.

"Well, I thought we'd get the ingredients for the potion. The sooner we cast this spell, the sooner I get my little sister back." Kati said. Danni nodded.

"Right, let's do it." She said.

~*~

Gwynny carefully scrawled her mother's name '_Ginny Weasley_' at the bottom of the essay. She knew that her grades had become higher ever since taking over her mother's body; after all, she was more into studying than her mother had ever been.

"Weaslette." Gwynny automatically looked up, and scowled at Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." She acknowledged coldly.

"Don't you know better than to be out here at night? The big bad monsters might hurt you."

"I'm sure the monsters and I could think of more interesting things to do." Gwynny said. Emrys appeared, slithering up to her, a dead rat in his mouth. "Oh, clever boy!" She praised him, picking him up. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"I would have thought you'd have had enough of snakes, what with what happened in your first year." He sneered. Gwynny laughed.

"Malfoy, I absolutely adore snakes, why do you think I was such a good candidate for Voldemort? And besides, Emrys has saved my life more than once, haven't you _Emrysss?" The last word came out as parseltongue and Gwynny winced, she hadn't meant for it to. Malfoy backed away, looking frightened. Gwynny grinned evilly, _Boo_ She hissed. He gabbled, and ran away. Gwynny chuckled, then gasped, as a strange pain lanced through her stomach. "_Ouch_" She snarled._

_What issss the matter, Maer?_ Emrys asked.

_Nothing._ Gwynny replied, putting the snake in her pocket. _Come on, let's go._

*** 

"_Expecto Patronum." Gwynny said, waving her wand. To her delight, she got the spell right first time, and a huge snake, __a basilisk, she thought, erupted out of her wand, causing most of the class to draw back in fright. Gwynny giggled at the shocked looks on the students' faces, they were all waiting for her to pounce on them. __How ironic, she thought, __that my saviour should be the king of serpents, when one almost killed my parents, and other members of my family._

"Well, that is certainly an interesting Patronus, Miss Weasley." Uncle Moony said in amusement. Gwynny smiled at him.

"Yes, I thought so too, Professor." She said.

*** 

"Ginny!" Gwynny ignored the voice and kept walking. "Ginny, wait up!" Ginny sighed, and swung around. 

"Yes, Colin?" She asked.

"Wh-what was that thing?" He asked, panting slightly.

"_What thing?"_

"Your Patronus. What was it?"

"Oh." Gwynny grinned wickedly. "It was a basilisk. You know, King of Serpents? I believe that was what attacked all those muggle-borns in our first year here." Colin paled.

"Y-your Patronus is a _b-basilisk?" He squeaked. Gwynny giggled._

"Yup." She said cheerfully. "See ya."

*** 

Gwynny turned the page in Harry's photo album, and saw yet another picture of her grandparents. She grinned happily. She'd never seen these particular pictures before. Sure, she'd seen pictures _of_ them, but never these ones. _I wonder what happened to them_. She thought absently, turning the page. She looked up, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the Common Room. Then she looked away, and turned yet another page. This one had a picture of her mother, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She traced her mother's familiar features with one hand, smiling softly.

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione said enthusiastically, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Hey, Herm." Gwynny replied absently, turning the page in the photo album.

"I've been looking for that!" Harry cried, when he saw the album.

"That's nice." Gwynny replied, and she smiled at the picture of Ron's face being stuffed with snow by her mother.

"So, Ginny, I heard that you had an eventful DADA lesson." Hermione said.

"Oh, I don't know. It wasn't _that eventful. All I did was conjure a Patronus perfectly the first time. No biggy."_

"Yeah, but what _was your Patronus?" Hermione pressed._

"Oh, that's easy. A basilisk." Gwynny grinned at the looks on her family's faces. "Interesting, no?" Ron nodded numbly.

"Yes, very." He croaked.

"Well, I'm late," Gwynny lied cheerfully; glancing at her watch, (which hadn't worked since a Kappa had tried to eat it), "See ya." She got up, and left the Common Room, handing a dumbfounded Harry his photo album on the way out.

*** 

"Hi, Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, as she walked into the kitchens.

"Eating." Gwynny replied, taking another bite of triple choc fudge ice cream. She had a weakness for it, and it was the only thing she ate as fast as her family.

"I can see that." Hermione said dryly. Gwynny nodded, and handed her empty dish to the house-elf that ran up to her.

"Thank you Moky." She said, smiling at him.

"That's ok, Ginny Weazy!" He chirped. "Moky is very happy to serve you, Ginny Weazy!" Gwynny shook her head, and followed Hermione out.

"So, what were you doing down here?" Gwynny asked.

"I was going to talk to Winky, y'know, a gal's gossip session, but now I can talk to you!" Hermione smiled, and Gwynny grinned back. She gulped slightly, as a strange pain rippled through her tummy, but pushed it off as a reaction to too much chocolate.

"Let's go then." She said.

An hour later, Hermione and Gwynny sat in the Library, chatting about their friends, and family and the like. Gwynny had to keep reminding herself that she was playing her mother, and not to let anything loose about her real family. She was laughing particularly hard about one of Hermione's tales (which involved her, a cousin, and, for some strange reason, cheese in a can), when she felt an acute pain in her stomach. She moaned slightly, but ignored it.

"What happened next?" She asked, trying to ignore the pangs.

"Well-" Hermione began, but was soon interrupted. Gwynny gulped, and clutched her stomach again.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, looking at her in concern.

"N-nothing, I'm fine." Gwynny said, the last word coming out as a hiss of pain, as the sharp ache lanced across her abdomen again. 

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes." Gwynny nodded firmly, and fainted.

~Preview of Chapter 16~

"Harry, I like you a lot too." Gwynny said softly, saying exactly what she knew her mother would say in such a circumstance.

"Really?" He grinned. "Oh, that's wonderful." His head began to descend, and Gwynny's eyes widened in horror. _Sweet Merlin, he's going to kiss me!_

**Gah! Poor Gwynny! As you've no doubt guessed, she did _not_ mean that he was going to kiss her on the cheek. No…we're talking about a full-blown kiss here…I'm thinking about writing a few one-shots in relation to this story…things like…oops, can't tell you yet…I'll talk more about it at the end of the last chapter…**


	17. Not THOSE sorts of kisses!

Chapter 16

When Gwynny awoke, she was once again in the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione were asleep at the foot of her bed, their chairs pushed together, and Hermione's head was leaning on Ron's shoulder. Harry sat beside her, looking at her in concern.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, being careful not to awaken Ron or Hermione.

"Fine." Gwynny said, nodding.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea." Gwynny said, shaking her head in confusion, "I've just been feeling ill, is all, and I guess it took its toll."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." Harry paused, as if trying to gather his courage. "Ginny, over the past year, I've begun to see you in a different light. I know that you couldn't possibly still have a crush on me after so long, but I just wanted to tell you…well, I really, really like you."

"Harry, I like you a lot too." Gwynny said softly, saying exactly what she knew her mother would say in such a circumstance.

"Really?" He grinned. "Oh, that's wonderful." His head began to descend, and Gwynny's eyes widened in horror. _Sweet Merlin, he's going to kiss me!_

~*~

Kati and Danni browsed the aisles in Dervish and Banges.

"No!" Danni muttered, throwing the candle she'd picked up back onto the shelf, "This is all wrong!"

"What's the matter?" Kati asked, looking up from the rows of potions ingredients. She mightn't like Potions very much, but she found the ingredients very interesting to look at for some reason.

"None of these candles are what we need for the incantation! They're either the right scent, wrong colour, right colour, wrong scent, or they're the right scent and colour, but the wrong size!"

"Well, why don't you just use magic to change that?" Kati asked, frowning.

"It doesn't work that way. You know what this means, don't you?"

"No, what?" Kati asked cluelessly. Danni's eyes twinkled.

"We're going to Muggle London."

~*~

Ginny frowned, and looked at the picture that had caused Kati to look so shocked.

"How odd." She muttered. The girl in the photo had brilliant green eyes, but the writing underneath clearly said '_Ginny Weasley_'. "I wonder." She took out her most recent photo of Gwynny, and held it next to the picture of 'Ginny' just as she suspected, they were identical, except the picture of 'Ginny' looked older and more mature. She stood up, and ran for the door, "HARRY!"

~*~

"Where do we go from here?" Kati asked, as they hopped off the train. They'd gotten in to town just in time to catch the Platform 6 and 2/3rds into Greenwich Station, and they had to catch another train to get to London.

"Well," Danni consulted the map. "If we run really, really fast, we _might _be in time for the 11 o'clock train to Upper London Station. If not, we might as well walk, because we're screwed until tomorrow."

"Let's go then!" Kati said, and they took off running, just managing to get on the train in time. Kati took her Dad's invisibility cloak out of her bag; she was quite the pickpocket, and threw it over both of them, so the ticket collector didn't see that they were on the train without tickets.

*** 

"Ok, we need to find a store called…The Rainbow Moon." Danni said, consulting a small muggle notebook. She crossed off some lines of notes, which obviously contained the way to get to London.

"You're well prepared." She remarked, as Danni took out some muggle money and began to count it.

"I always have at least 200 pounds in case of emergencies, and I was pretty sure we weren't going to find what we needed in Dervish and Banges."

"Is that it?" Kati asked, pointing to a small shop hidden in a side street.

"Yes, it is!" Danni exclaimed, throwing her arms around Kati.

"Get a room, freaks." A beautiful blonde their age sneered, as she walked past.

"Yeah, lemons." Smirked her brunette friend.

"Oh my god, Dan, they think we're _lesbians_." Kati giggled.

"I do believe you're right, Kat. What losers." Danni agreed loudly, as the two girls hurried along, abashed.

"Ok, what now?" Kati asked, watching the girls hurry away.

"Duh! Let's go and get the candles and things." Danni said, grinning. Kati laughed, and looped one arm over Danni's shoulder.

~*~

Gwynny turned her head, so Harry ended up kissing her cheek instead. Harry leant back, looking hurt.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I thought you said you liked me."

"Harry." Gwynny sighed, "I'm going against everything Dumbledore says here, but I have to tell you…

~Preview for Chapter 17~

"Whoa!" Kati exclaimed. Danni watched in horror, as Kati tipped to the side, and all the boxes fell over. She fell to the floor and hit her head.

"Kati?" Danni cried in alarm, as blood seeped from a cut on Kati's head.

**Uh oh…Gwynny's gonna tell Harry…she'll change history! I guess that's why they invented _obliviate_…**


	18. Lost Souls

Chapter 17

Harry looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "What did Dumbledore say you couldn't tell me?" Gwynny sighed. She knew she shouldn't say anything, and now she was beginning to doubt she should.

"Harry, I-" Suddenly, she felt herself become as light as air, and she left the hospital wing, heading for the bright vortex of red, gold, white, blue, purple and green light that had suddenly appeared in front of her…

~*~

"Uh, hello?" Danni called out, as she and Kati entered the shop. A pretty brunette with dark blue eyes looked around, from where she'd been putting silver athames on a shelf.

"Hi," She said, smiling at them. She had neat, straight white teeth, which made Kati think of the toothpaste commercials she sometimes saw when visiting Aunt Hermione. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, we're looking for something that can help us bring a sister back."

"Is, she, like, lost?" The girl asked. "I'm Nancy by the way."

"Hi, Nancy, I'm Danniella, and this is my friend Katharine. No, she's not…lost, as such, but her soul is, if you get what I mean."

"Ah," Nancy looked sympathetic. "So you're looking for a Lost Soul's Spell. Right. Well, first you need the spell…" She turned back to the shelf, and shuffled through some rolled up parchment. But it didn't really look like parchment; it was too thin, and as white as snow. Kati was impressed by the fine craft. _We could probably learn a thing or two from muggles. She thought contemplatively. "Here we go." She handed the spell to Kati, who looked it over._

_'Powers of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here  
Blood to blood I summon thee  
Blood to blood return to me'_

She read. Danni was reading it over her shoulder.

"Cool." She remarked. "I've never heard of that before. Is it a new incantation?"

"Oh, no," Nancy shook her head. "It's been around for centuries. The ancient witches of Salem used it at one point. Of course, it's been translated into English since then. It used to be in Spanish. For it to work, you need…" She scanned the paper in front of her; it had been a part of it. 

"Lemme see…you need a pound of yarrow root, a sprig of cypress, and a pinch of rosemary. Crush them together in a mortar, and then add to simmering Kwicksilver Essence. Then stir twice widdershins, and say the first four lines of the Incantation. After that, add two drops of the sibling's blood, the sibling of the Lost Soul, I mean, and stir again with a unicorn horn. Dunno where you get them. Say the last two lines, and then repeat the whole spell. 

Make sure to open the circle, and close it after you, or the magic could go wild. You need five candles all 12 inches, A white one, scented with Ylang Ylang, a red one, scented with Peppermint, a blue one, scented with Thyme, a yellow one, scented with Roman Chamomile, and a pink one, scented with Geranium. The yellow is air; red is fire, blue water, pink earth, and white, spirit. Make sure to place them in the correct places, or you'll have a fiasco." Danni and Kati both nodded as one, dazed by the information. "Now, where are the candles?" She searched the room, and her face fell. "Oh dear, we don't seem to have any." She said miserably. Then her face brightened. "Wait! We got a new order in this morning!" Another customer came in then, a woman of about thirty, who said she was having trouble with Spirits. "Uh, do you think you could get them yourselves?" She asked, walking over to the customer, "Marie really needs my help." Kati nodded,

"Sure!" She said. "You've been a great help anyway. Where are they?"

"The back room. The crates are piled up there. The crate labelled 'candles' is the right one." Nancy called over her shoulder, walking away.

Kati followed Danni through the small door, into the back room, and gulped. It looked like this might be harder than she'd thought. There were boxes _everywhere_! Piled into every available corner.

"Ok, then, let's get started." Danni said shakily.

"Right." Kati nodded. "We'll start at the top. Hold onto this box, while I climb up, won't you?" She began climbing.

~*~

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Harry asked, poking his head out of the kitchen, all the while hoping that there aren't any cookie crumbs around his mouth.

"Harry, don't eat the cookies, it's almost tea time." No such luck. "But on to more serious matters, come here," Harry walked into the room, and sat down on the couch. Ginny sat down next to him.

"Ok, now what's the problem?" Harry asked.

"Look," Ginny shoved the photo album at him. Harry studied the picture. "Do you remember when this was taken?"

"Yeah, in your fifth year. You'd been acting a bit oddly, and refused to let Colin anywhere near you, so he got Hermione to snap this picture of you for the yearbook. Why?"

"Look at the eyes, Harry."

"I can't, she's not facing us." Just then, the picture-Ginny turned around, and Harry got a good look at her eyes. "Oh. My. God."

~*~

"Are you holding those boxes, Dan, coz this feels a bit rickety." Kati said.

"Yes, I'm holding the bloody boxes." Danni snapped. She was feeling a bit antsy; they'd been here too long.

"Ooh, feisty."

"Shut up."

"Whoa!" Kati exclaimed. Danni watched in horror, as Kati tipped to the side, and all the boxes fell over. She fell to the floor and hit her head.

"Kati?" Danni cried in alarm, as blood seeped from a cut on Kati's head.

~*~

Kati moaned, as she felt herself surface. Her head hurt terribly, and she opened her eyes blearily, then shut them again, as the harsh light assaulted her eyes.

"Kati? Omigod, Kati, please wake up. Omigod, Omigod, Omigod, Omigod." She heard Danni babble.

"Ow, my head." Kati moaned, sitting up, and shielding her eyes.

"Oh, thank Merlin, you're ok! I was so worried! Are you alright? Does your head hurt? Are you dizzy? Just tell me what's wrong!" Danni gibbered.

"Danni, relax, I'm fine." Kati said, although she felt a bit woozy. She brushed her hand over her forehead, and was surprised when it came back covered in blood. "Ugh, I _hate blood." She muttered, wiping her hand on her rather dirty jeans. Danni took a band-aid out of her pocket, and, with a small spell, cleaned the wound before affixing the bandage._

"Sorry, but there's no way I could heal it." She said apologetically.

"Danni, I know that," Kati said, "After all, we're in the same year!"

"I know, but everyone thinks I know everything, and I kinda assumed you did too, I guess." Danni mumbled. Kati smiled. 

"I realise that you don't know everything, and I don't care. Let's just get these candles, and get out of here, shall we?"

"Uh, guys?" Both girls looked up, and Danni quickly hid her wand, as Nancy poked her head in. "I am so sorry, I'm such a ditz! I put the candles on the wrong shelf. Come on out here, and I'll get them for you." They followed her out, got the candles, paid, and, sighing thankfully, they left.

~Preview of Chapter 18~

Fawkes came back, dragging a slender red-haired girl of about 15.

"What is _wrong, Fawkes?" The girl asked angrily, "I mean, not that I'm angry with you for getting me away from wherever I was, but I should be in the Tower! Er…hi, Professor,"_

**They have their stuff…now what will they do with it? Find out next time on – *is hit over the head by her sister.* Ow! Sorry, please r/r**


	19. A Fourth Year

Chapter 18

Kati placed the candles down in the shape of a five-pointed star shape illustrated in the book before her.

"No, Kati, not quite." Danni corrected her; "It's more like this." She rearranged them slightly, putting one candle to the top of the circle of powdered moonshine, and then the rest at the four sides, north, south, east, and west. "Air, Earth, Fire, and Water." She chanted. Then she touched the fifth candle. "Spirit." As she said the last word, light blossomed from her hand, and the candles lit up, glowing gold. The circle of powdered moonshine lit up too, making a perfect pentagram of shining light.

"Wow." Kati breathed, "Why'd that happen?"

"It was supposed to, once they were in the right places." Danni said. "Now all we need to do is to speak the chant, and we're home free. Also, we have to say where we want her to turn up."

"Dumbledore's office." Kati said immediately. Danni nodded, pleased.

"That's what I was thinking." She said, grinning. She carefully wrote down the location, and placed it into the cauldron, along with the pungent paste that was once the herbs. "Ok, say the incantation, and imagine Gwynny coming back."

_"Powers of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here."_ Kati closed her eyes, and imagined pulling Gwynny away from her mother's 15-year-old body. She imagined Gwynny's soul travelling through the years, before appearing in Dumbledore's office. She took the needle that Danni handed her, and shuddered, as she pricked her finger. She let the blood fall into the cauldron, and stirred it. The mixture turned blue, the colour of travelling. "_Blood to blood I summon thee  
Blood to blood return to me."_ She felt an immense amount of energy drain out of her, and she sucked in a breath, forcing herself to remain upright.

"Kati, Kati," She heard Danni's voice as if from far away, as she struggled to stay conscious. "Kati, get up, please, get up," She was beginning to sound hysterical, so Kati opened her eyes, and was surprised to find she was sitting on the ground.

"How'd I get down here?" She asked.

"You sat down. More like fell, actually. Are you ok?" Danni asked worriedly.

"Tired." Kati mumbled. "Wanna sleep."

"You can't, now, we've gotta go to Dumbledore's office."

"We've got an hour, can't I go to sleep?" Kati pleaded.

"Fine." Danni sighed. "But I'm waking you up in half an hour."

"That's not worth it!" Kati yawned. "Fine, let's go. Got any pepper-up?"

"Uh, yes, why?" Danni asked. 

"Gimme." Danni handed her the small vial, and Kati downed it in one gulp. She sighed, as the potion coursed through her, reviving her slightly, as well as making her ears smoke. She giggled; feeling heaps better now, and grabbed Danni's hand. "C'mon, let's go!" She exclaimed, dragging her along.

~*~

"Aiiiiiiiiiiii…" Gwynny screamed, as she fell through the roof, and into a familiar room. She looked around, and was surprised to find that she was in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, looking very surprised indeed.

"Gwynny?" He asked.

"Quick, how long have you known me?" She said.

"Since you were born, why?"

"Thank gods. Where's Mum? Where's Dad? Where's Kati? And Ron? Please, I have to know!"

"Slow down, Gwynny, they're here. I'll get them for you." Dumbledore got up, and walked over to Fawkes. "Fawkes, go get Harry and Ginny Potter, please." Fawkes chirruped softly, and flew out the window.

"Please, sir, what about Kati, and Ron?" Gwynny asked, running a hand through her hair.

"I believe she and Miss Weasley are already on their way. And Ron will be along in his own time. Now, tell me, why is it that you no longer need glasses, my dear?"

"Oh, yes, I'd quite forgotten about my glasses. I'm not quite sure, but I think that when Mr. Draco Malfoy blinded me, the spell he used had to take away all of my sight, including the damaged parts, and so when I was transported into Mum's 15 year old body, I gained all my sight back again, and, because Mum doesn't need glasses, my sigh automatically fixed itself. After all, I was, essentially, a 15 year old me, just with the physical likeness of Mum. Maybe I was given an insight into what I'll look like in four years. I guess we'll never know." Gwynny shrugged, and Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"You have matured beyond your years, Gwynny, and, I'm afraid, you don't even look 11 any more."

"I don't?"

"No, here," Dumbledore handed her a mirror which he had conjured, and Gwynny was amazed to see that she was physically about 14 or 15.

"Oh. My. God." She said quietly.

"And, in light of the events…well, how do you feel about being a fourth-year?"

"Wh-what?!"

"Well, have you retained all knowledge of your stint as your mother?" Gwynny frowned, and searched her memory.

"Yes, I have." She said in amazement. She had the magical knowledge of Kati! Heck, more than Kati!

"Well, I think it only fair that we move you up to the fourth year."

"What? Why not the fifth?"

"Because, my dear, it will take you the rest of the year to learn everything you have missed out on while being away, including the new spells from the years that you have skipped, so yes, I think fourth is better than fifth." Gwynny nodded, she could understand that.

"Ok…" She said. "But what will Mum say?"

"Oh, I think I can persuade her," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Just then, he strode over, and opened the door, causing Kati and Danni to fall in. Gwynny stared; she'd never seen Kati and Danni together!

"Hello Katharine, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Please, sir, call me Danni," Danni said, before squealing in delight, and running over to hug Gwynny. "Gwyn-Elf!" She let go of her, and held her at arms length. "Have you grown?"

"Yes," Kati giggled, "She has, after all, Dan, was Gwynny 15 before?" Then she stopped, and her eyes widened, "Holy cow, what happened?" Dumbledore coughed loudly. "Oops, sorry, Professor,"

"I am sorry, Katharine, but I was deaf for a few moments there, what happened?" Dumbledore replied. Kati wisely decided not to reply.

"I think I physically swapped places with Mum, which means she must have been in the Malfoy Dungeon all that time. I hope she's gone back." Gwynny said, frowning.

"She should have," Danni said, "If you guys physically swapped places, she'd have gone back…I think." Danni frowned, "I'm not quite certain."  Just then, Fawkes came back, dragging a slender red-haired girl of about 15.

"What is _wrong, Fawkes?" The girl asked angrily, "I mean, not that I'm angry with you for getting me away from wherever I was, but I should be in the Tower! Er…hi, Professor,"_

"Hello, Miss Weasley," Said Dumbledore. "Thank you, Fawkes, now, please go get _present day Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter. Oh, and Sirius Black, too, if you could."_

"Er, Professor," 'Miss Weasley' was looking at Dumbledore oddly, "What are you talking about? Sirius is dead."

"All will be explained, my dear. Now, I would like you to meet Gwynny Potter, Katharine Potter, and Danniella Weasley. Girls, meet Virginia Weasley."

~Preview of Chapter 19~

"But-but-but-but." Harry stammered, "This can't be happening!"

"But it _is, Harry." Ginny replied. "That's Gwynny!"_

"No way! It's not possible!"

"Yes it _is. Remember what Danniella was saying?"_

**Do you like it??????**


	20. A New Dream Team

Chapter 19

"But-but-but-but." Harry stammered, "This can't be happening!"

"But it _is, Harry." Ginny replied. "That's Gwynny!"_

"No way! It's not possible!"

"Yes it _is. Remember what Danniella was saying?"_

"What do you mean?"

"About how Gwynny'd been sent to the safest place, anytime, anywhere. Methinks that must have been in my fifth-year."

"But why?"

"I don't know. But it would have been during a safe period, so Voldemort couldn't have been a problem anyway, after all, the spell is supposed to take her somewhere safe, remember?" Ginny gabbled.

"Yes, Ginny, I do, you just said it a few seconds ago." Harry said dryly. Ginny blushed, and snuggled onto his lap. She sniffed a few times. "Aww, honey, what's wrong?" Harry asked, pulling her close. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"I just…miss her, ya know? She's my baby, and she's go-one!" She began to sob in earnest, and Harry couldn't help but sigh in relief when Fawkes flew in. He gently disentangled her, and petted Fawkes on the head.

"'Lo, Fawkes." He said. "What's the matter?" Fawkes chirruped, as if to say, 'Follow me and you'll find out.' Harry nodded. "Right. Ginny, cherie, stop crying. We've gotta follow Fawkes."

"Wh-what?" Ginny looked at him, and he felt his heart break.

"Don't look at me with those big eyes, Ginny, you know what it does to me." He groaned. Ginny blushed, which caused Harry in turn to blush. "Not like that!!"  He said hastily, pulling Ginny up as he stood. "C'mon, let's follow Fawkes, before he gets too anxious." Ginny nodded, and they both followed Fawkes to Dumbledore's office. 

"Er…are we supposed to be here, Fawkes?"  Ginny asked. Fawkes chirped. "Right. Ok. _Marshmallow Fluff_." The gargoyle moved aside, and they walked in. Neither of them could believe the sight before their eyes.

~*~

Kati, Danni, and Gwynny all turned around when Dumbledore's door opened. Kati gave a delighted shriek when she saw the people standing there.

"Uncle Moony, Mr. Dog Star!" She said, running over, and hugging them. Past-Ginny held onto the edge of Dumbledore's desk.

"Oh, gods." She said faintly. "I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Yes, Albus?" Uncle Moony asked, "What did you want?"

"Hello Remus, Sirius." Said Dumbledore. "Tell me, do you know who this young girl here is?" Gwynny felt Past-Ginny's fear, and wished she could tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Er…Gwynny?" Sirius asked.

"No, Padfoot, how can she be? She's not got green eyes. But…she can't be who I _think she is…can she?"_

"Yes, Remus, she is. Here is young Ginny Weasley."

"This can't be happening," Muttered Past-Ginny, "This is all a bad dream. This is _not happening! I am _not_ seeing Sirius Black, and I am _not_ here with a whole bunch of people who look like people I know, or even like me!"_

"Yes, Miss Weasley, you are. And what's more, you know it too. Come in, Harry, Ginny," Gwynny cried out in happiness, when her mum and dad entered.

"Mummy! Daddy!" She yelled, running over, and hugging them both tightly. Her mother gave an ecstatic cry, and hugged her back just as tight. Her father enfolded both of them in a hug.

"What's happening?" Past-Ginny exclaimed. Gwynny's dad put both of them down, and turned around to look at Past-Ginny, brushing his hair out of the way, and revealing his scar. He looked like he couldn't quite believe his eyes, and grabbed Gwynny's mum's hand tightly.

"Who are you?" He asked, just as Past-Ginny caught sight of the scar.

"Omigod, Omigod, OMIGOD! You're HARRY POTTER!" She shrieked.

"Huh? Yeah, so what?"

"But you _can't be, you're too old!"_

"Excuse me?" Gwynny's mum hissed, looking ready to do battle. "Harry's not old. Just who are _you to say that?!"_

"Uh, Mum," Kati began.

"Not now, Kati. Who are you?"

"Aunty Ginny,"

"Not _now Danni."_

"Mummy,"

"I said-oh, what, sweetie?"

"Mummy, that's you."

"WHAT?!"

"It's you. Past-Ginny and I swapped places.  We shouldn't have, but I think they must have done the spell wrong."

"You know about the spell?"  Kati asked.

"'Course. Read about it in the Library. Didn't know how to get back, though, coz I accidentally ripped out the page with the reversing spell on it." Gwynny admitted.

"So it was you! You're the reason we had to go to Muggle London!" Kati exclaimed before she could stop herself. She clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

"Oops is right. We're going to have to have a serious talk, Katharine Molly Potter." Kati's and Gwynny's mum said sternly.

"Whoa, wait a minute here," Their dad said. "If you and Past-Ginny swapped places, why hasn't she gone back?"

"Well, we didn't _quite swap places."  Gwynny said, "If we had, I would still be 11, instead of looking more like a 14 or 15 year old. I'm not sure what happened, but they obviously said some part of the spell wrong, or did something wrong. Not that it matters, but we've got to send Past-Ginny back to where she belongs somehow."_

"I still can't believe that you've aged that much," Gwynny's mother exclaimed. She'd had everything explained to her in a matter of moments. Gwyn's dad, however, was taking a little longer to take it all in.

"Uh, look, I'm still here, you know."  Past-Ginny said irritably. "Could you _please _stop talking about me like I'm not here? And will somebody tell me what's going on??!!"

"Yes, yes, my dear, it will all be explained. And I think I know just the people to do it. Sirius, Remus? Would you be so kind as to take Miss Weasley away, and explain to her what is happening? And, of course, send her back to her own time? I believe you know the spell, Sirius." Dumbledore smiled at Sirius.

"Of course, Albus. Come with us, Ginny." Remus said. Past-Ginny nodded, and walked away, although she gripped her wand rather tightly. Dumbledore turned to the others.

"Now, first things first. Ginny, I have spoken to Gwynny already, and now I am going to ask you. What do you think about her skipping a few grades."

"Wh-what?!" Gwynny's mum gasped.

"Well, Mummy, I've already done the fifth year, technically, and Professor Dumbledore says that I could easily learn –if I study hard enough- the rest of the first year, second, and third.  He said I could skip to the fourth. What do you think? Please say yes, Mummy, please." Gwynny pleaded.

"Well…I'll have to think about it, and talk it over with Harry, but perhaps." Gwynny's mum said. Gwynny grinned, and hugged her.

"Thank you, Mummy!" Then she turned to Kati and Danni. "This is so cool! I'll be in the same year as you guys!" She embraced them.

"Yeah, definitely." Kati agreed, hugging her back. Danni joined in.

"For sure. We'll be able to do so much together!"

"Yes, that's right. I think we may have a new Dream Team." Dumbledore said. "Danniella, would you be so kind as to go fetch Ronald Potter, and then inform Madam Pomfrey that Gwyneth Potter is back, and should have a checkup to make sure there are no repercussions from her stay in the past?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Danni left, and a few moments later, Ron was there as well What followed was a very joyful reunion. Dumbledore coughed, and said,

"I think I have some things to do, I'll see you all at supper." He left, a fact that went unnoticed by the whole family, who was too busy with each other.

"I'm glad you're back." Kati said, hugging Gwynny tightly. Ron joined in, and hugged her too. Then Mum, then Dad.

"We are too, honey." Mum said. "And we promise to be more understanding." Her father coughed. "Ok, _I promise to be more understanding." Her mother said, grinning. Gwynny hugged her parents tightly, before stepping back, and surveying them all, stroking Emrys all the while. __Family mayn't always be enough. She thought, __but it's better than nothing._

~Fin~

**Well, there you go. I must say, I was afraid that I mayn't get to finish this story; after all, I have somewhat different ideas from Char. But I've managed it, and I hope you'll all be please with the result.**

**Love, Ashlie.**

**PS, Ok, about the one-shots. Perhaps one about Sirius telling Ginny exactly what's going on, and one about him being brought back. What do you think? Please tell me.**


End file.
